Harry Potter and Russo Trouble
by 7701DeathlyHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Alex once AGAIN got into mischief and is being sent to Hogwarts as punishment. You know what else? Her brothers, Justin and Max have to go with her. That's just double punishment . But,she doesn't know that this school is filled with drama, pranks and cute guys! Just her basic favourite stuff. Far away, Voldemort is forming a plan that is more gruesome than ever before. Disclaimer!
1. What! Ugh

**A/N: I am not the owner of either Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter. Both belong to their respective owners. I'm just an ickle fangirl writing this.**

* * *

Alex's POV

"DAD! I don't see why I have to go to this school anyway!" I huffed and glared at my dad, Jerry Russo. It's not fair. I pull a prank on Justin and it explodes in everybody's faces. Now I have to go to some stupid school in Scotland. I mean, it's not the first time this happened. My plans ALWAYS explode in other people's faces.

"Alex, you have gone too far this time. I have no choice but to send you to Hogwarts." Psh. Daddy thinks he's so demanding. I can easily get around this one. Wait, did I hear the name of the school correctly?

"HOGWARTS?! That's the name of the stupid school? I don't know if you know, but I don't want to go to a school that's named after a pig with warts all over it." I shrug my shoulders. Justin looks green in the face. Ah, jealous, I see. Well, I'd go if he was going to be punished while I was having my "punishment".

"See Dad, she doesn't even want to go to the best wizarding school in the whole world." Justin whined. Ugh. If it's the best school... Ugh, that just means more work, boring, work, stuffy teachers and stuck up students. Did I also mention more work?

"Yeah Daddy, Justin's right. He should have the privilege to go, not me, he's the good kid. He'll fit right in." I say, using my cute and sweet voice.

"Thank you, A- wait, you're just doing this to escape your punishment." Justin confirmed. Grr.. I mentally face palmed myself. 5 seconds ago, the kid wanted to go to the school now, he thinks I should go?

"I'm confused. Is Alex going to a school named after a pig with warts or are we getting a pig with warts?" Max asked in his "I'm-so-confused-what's-going-on? face.

"Alex, is going to Hogwarts." Dad explained. I roll my eyes. Time to trip him up, he's distracted.

"Rain on, chain on." Dad, Max and Justin were wrapped in chains. I smirked.

"Well, time to go to Mason's" I skipped off leaving them complaining their butts off.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! I think I overdid their characters a bit too much. If I were you, I'd tap that button down there. You know, the one that says "Review." Bye!**


	2. Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts Part 1

**A/N: I am not the owner of either Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter. Both belong to their respective owners. I'm just an ickle fangirl writing this.**

* * *

Alex's POV

"Mason!" I shouted. Where was he? I visited all his favourite places including his house. Where I was chased out by his new born brother. It wasn't even night time... he couldn't have wolfed up already! I can not believe this. My dad wants me to go to a stupid wizard school AND my boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

"UGH!" I shouted. People looked at me like I was some sort of freak. Well, excuse me, for shouting while I'm having the most horrible moment of my life. I gave up and headed back to the Sub Station. Justin and dad were waiting for me... Oh, also Max.

"Alex, we have something to tell you." Dad said. Justin looked like he got a captain geeky ma bob. I swear that smile is so stupid.

"What?" I asked.

"Max and I... are going to Hogwarts with you!" Then, Justin went off dancing away with Max, while speaking geek-o alien-o.

"What? But Dad! I don't want to be around Justin with his geeky stuff and Max with his Jerry the Exterminator impressions." I whined. I save the world, a week before, then my prank blew up in other people's faces and THIS is how they treat the saviour of the Wizarding World?! They should be giving me chocolate and no school.

"It's just...er... we have to make sure you don't blow it up." Dad explained. Great. Another teacher, more stuffier than others. "Did I mention that by going to this school.." He gulped. "...you might get the lead in the Wizard competition?" Dad squinted his eyes.

"OH MY GOSH! Why didn't you tell me this_ before_? Come on, let's go buy my stuff." I ran to the Lair to get the magic carpet. "Come. On. Daddy!"

"We already bought it..." Well, that is sooo nice.

"How about my new wand?"

"You can use your old one."

"Oh, I never wanted a new one anyway." I laid down on the comfy chair. Ah... Time to relax. A knock broke through the silence. Well, that's bunk! Oh my gosh, I sound like Max! Is there any Russo male that is NOT contagious? Dad opened the portal and Mason came in.

"Hey Alex." Mason said. That werewolf... How dare he?! I looked for him everywhere, and I'm the laziest person in the world. I stuck my tongue out at him and stormed out the Lair. I hear Mason calling me, but I ignore him. I went into my room to see that my Hogwarts stuff is already there. I went over to my bed and picked up one of the books. Hmm... here's an interesting one.. I went downstairs and directed my wand at Justin.

"Aguamenti." I whispered. A shot of water came from my wand and hit Justin square at the back. Uh-oh. I held my laughter in as I ran up the stairs. If the spells were like that... I could get used to Hogwarts... even if it did have a stupid name.

**September 1st 10:54 Platform 9 3/4**

Justin, Max and I were saying goodbye to Mom and Dad. Dad was crying as much as he did at my Quincenera a few months ago.

"Goodbye mija, you better not explode anything." Ah... Mom is just a big bowl of guilt... fortunately, it doesn't affect me. I start laughing and pulled my luggage towards the train. The big red train, like the one you see on that kid's show. Except this one can't talk. I tried pulling my luggage on the train but it was just too heavy. What was that spell again? Oh right... I grabbed on to my luggage and yelled:

"Threemetris Movetrus!" I appeared in the last carriage of the train...Perfect. I went inside and plopped in. Justin and Max stormed in.

"Alex! What did Dad say, about using American magic?" Justin shouts. This guy has a huge temper.

"Yeah, Alex...uh... what are we doing here again?" Max sat criss-cross on the floor. I got an idea.

"Accio, Justin Russo's wand." Justin's wand came towards me. Who knew school could come in handy?

"Wha-? Ugh! Grr... Alex!" And he has the nerve to tell me I act like Dad. I sighed and did the final part. I pointed my wand at Justin, again.

"Animoza, Espinoza...pig!" In a flash, Justin was replaced by a pig. I whispered something in Max's ear. He grinned like he was Albert Einstein or somebody. Max and I held our heads by the side. Justin's piggy face was spelling Uh-oh.

"Humanoza, Espinoza." Max says to Justin. He was about to say something before Max put his hand besides his head and then said:

"Cranium Revolvus!" Everybody's heads in the compartments near us were spinning... except for 2 redheads outside the door... HOW did I not notice them?! When the spell stopped, I went out and looked both guys in the eye. I didn't really care that they were older than me... they were busted.

**Fred Weasley's POV**

Well, that was interesting... until that girl, Alex came out and busted us. For the first time in history, I found a prankster better than me. I'm not going to admit that though. This girl scared me. I have just seen what she can do to her own brother. We gulped and she inspected us very, very thoroughly. I don't know why. Then she grinned.

"Come on in, join the Russo's Making Fun of Nerds and Dweebs Club!" she announced. What? She motioned us over and we sat down.

"Hey, I'm Alex Russo, this is Justin and Max. The dweeb and the weirdo." she says.

We grin. This year is going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! I think I overdid their characters a bit too much. If I were you, I'd tap that blue button down there. You know, the one that says "Review." Bye! Set in 5th year by the way, just pretend Alex and Mason started dating at 15... if they didn't. Good news: Bunch of Umbitch hate! Whoo! Also episodes are going to be a bit mixed up.**


	3. Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts Part 2

**A/N: I do not own either Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter. Both belong to their respective owners. I'm just an ickle fangirl.**

_This year is going to be_ interesting.

**George's POV**

"Well, hello Alex, dweeb and weirdo. We're Fred and George! Welcome to Hogwarts!" I grin as I see Justin's cheeks turn red with anger and he is pretending to strangle his sister. Max, just looked confused.

"Who's the dweeb and the weirdo?" Max asks. Alex face palms herself. Fred sends me one of those telepathic thoughts. We learned it last year.

**[A/N: George is normal and Fred is italics. Alex is bold** italics.]

_Hey Georgie, what do you think of them?_

Alex we can get along with, Justin is a male version of Hermione and Max... well, from what we'd seen he could be useful for pranks."

_True, true._

_**HEY! Nice to know you think the same way I do.**_

How'd you get in here?

_**American-o magic-o**_

Really? That was lame.

_**Watch it, I know spells you don't.**_

_Like what?_

**[A/N: Telepathic thoughts done.]**

"Like this." Alex says out loud. She waves her fingers while reciting these spells:

"Form your chin to your nose, an elephant trunk grows." Suddenly, an elephant nose grows and I'm instantly reminded of Pinocchio. I mentally note myself to try and use that spell one day.

"This Fred is now not, a... van Heusen should fill its spot." I don't know who van Heusen is, but Fred turned blonde, grew fangs and all in all looked liked Count Dracula. Alex took out a camera and took a picture of him. She handed it to Justin.

"Here, keep this until you see your vampire girlfriend again." she chuckles and Max rolls over the floor laughing.

"ALEX! He does not look like Juliet in anyway! Besides, we aren't supposed to use magic!" He shouts now, shoot, Alex pissed off Justin... I don't know if that's good or not.

"Oh, boo hoo, Justin. Be glad I did a tiny ounce of kindness for you. It's hard you know." she sticks her tongue out at him and mutters another spell, just to show she doesn't care. I don't know about Fred, but inside I'm laughing.

"Alex and Justin, cambia corporum, meum corpora, sua nominavi." she put her hands together, and then switched bodies. Alex started mocking Justin in his own body and Justin chased himself around muttering about, not getting himself into trouble. They went out the compartment and started to chase each other outside.

"Hey Max, mind showing us how to do those spells?" Fred asks. I lean forward, really interested. Max thinks for a moment before he agrees.

"I'll have to show you the more basic ones though. Dad said that we should concentrate on this spell, like this." He pointed his wand at himself and said: "Edgebonno utoosis." The next moment another Max appeared and started to bark.

"Oh, shoot. I was thinking of Justin's barking rabbit." He hung his head in shame. Fred and I looked at each other. We grinned. We turned back to Max.

"Come on, that's pretty cool. Imagine a barking Percy." Fred said , nudging me. I think he's serious about that.

"Who's Percy?" "Our brother. He's like Justin." "Oh, cool."

It was like that until Justin and Alex came back to the compartment, this time, Harry, Ron and Hermione were here.

"Alex, why did you do that, and Max why is there a barking duplicate of you?" Duplicate Max kept barking. Ron turned towards us.

"What's going on?" he whispered. We told him all that happened. Harry and him started laughing but Hermione looked disapproving. She was muttering tsk tsk under her breath. Alex undid all the spells she did and everything was back to normal...except the barking Max. Alex sighed and heaved it out the window.

"I've always wanted to do that. It was also revenge for not covering for me." Alex proclaims.

"How'd that happen?" I asked at the same time Max said, "You didn't give me my shoes though."

Alex, Justin and Max told us their stories about Wiztech, homeschool spells, up until the Quincenera. Justin said that he didn't really like it and those deliquents at Wiztech were annoying, while Alex says they're fun to be around. Max isn't even going to Wiztech yet. We figure out that Alex has a werewolf boyfriend, who transforms every night and is a different breed than Professor Lupin. Justin dated a centaur, werewolf, an Angel of Darkness and a vampire. I noticed that Harry looked a bit put out to find out that Alex has a boyfriend. Last year, Harry started liking Ginny but she told him, she moved on. Since Harry liked her for a little while, he managed to move on too. Now it looks like she has a crush on Alex.

For the rest of the train ride, we told them our stories. The Golden Trio wanted to keep theirs secret so we just told Alex our pranks while Justin and Hermione were muttering tsk, tsk.

**A/N: Should Alex date one of the twins or just crush on Harry until next year or so?(Alex is breaking up with Mason.) Ronmione still has the same storyline. I'm thinking that Max should date Luna... should he? Justin will still date Juliet although it's not long distance. Please tap that Review button down there. Thank you very much. Bye, until the next chappie!**

"


	4. The Sorting

**A/N: None of the things on here, aside from the plot belongs to me. All belong to their respective owners. If there are any spelling errors or grammar errors, sorry but it's nearing 2:00 am.**

**Harry's** POV

When we arrive at Hogwarts, I search the crowd for the familiar, stringy bush of hair attached to Hagrid. Unfortunately, I only see Professor Grubby-Plank. I wonder where Hagrid went. I follow Hermione, Ron and the twins to a carriage. There is something strange pulling the carriages this year. Black, skeleton horses. I reach to touch it, but it goes away from me.

"Hermione?" I ask. "What's the thing that's pulling the carriages?" I turn around to see Hermione with a confused look. Not something you see everyday.

"Harry, there's nothing pulling the carriages, as usual." I feel my forehead, wondering if I'm sick and am just hallucinating. A sweet voice spoke up.

"Don't worry, I see them too." I look up to see Ginny and a girl with scraggy blonde hair reading a magazine upside down already in the carriage.

"Hey Harry, This is Luna Lovegood." Ginny introduces me. We all climb aboard and head towards the castle.

**Alex's**** POV **

I stand outside with the other newbies. Justin is behind me making me more nervous than ever because of his constant rambling. I step on his feet, for what seems like the 10th time since we came here. A strict looking woman comes talk to us but my short attention span doesn't pick up on what she's saying. She leads us inside and my heart skips a beat as I see the scene. The candles were floating, everything looked gold-ish and the ceiling was charmed to match the sky outside. I look ahead and see a duty hat on the stool. I grin as I recite the rhyme harper and I made:

"_What's that? A hat._  
_A crazy, funky, junky hat._  
_Overslept._  
_Hair unsightly._  
_Trying to look like Keira Knightly._  
_We've been there._  
_We've done that._  
_We can see right through your funky_ hat."

I miss Harper already. I sigh. After a few minutes, the hat started to sing:

_"A long, long time ago,_  
_ when we weren't even born._  
_ There was a lot to know_  
_ about spells and unicorns._  
_ So,2 witches and 2 wizards_  
_ made our school, Hogwarts.  
_  
_ Oh mighty and brave Gryffindor can _  
_ make any lion roar._  
_ Oh, sweet and fair Hufflepuff_  
_ keeps going when it's rough._  
_ Wise and clever Ravenclaw_  
_ abided by the law._  
_ Now sly yet cunning Slytherin_  
_ can get through any locked inn.  
_  
_ Now these heroes made our school_  
_ and it's oh so cool._  
_ But let me warn you so,_  
_ for if you do not listen _  
_ then you'll be knocked out by an arrow and a bow._  
_ There is a darkness coming but nobody knows when_  
_ Still we have to be a team_  
_ to make it through this scheme._  
_ Now let me sort you _  
_ So we can get this through."_

The room was filled with applause. This school was strange. People actually applauded a hat. I zoned out until I heard that teacher call my name: "Russo, Alexandra!"

I speed walked, and put the hat on when I got there. The hat spoke through my ear.

"_Hello Alex. Let's see where to put you. We can take Hufflepuff out. You're not patient or hardworking. We can also take Ravenclaw out. Not enough book smarts. Oh, not like your brother Justin, eh? Slytherin is not a possibility, you're too...good in a heroic way. So, you like pranks, eh? Well, it's the one and only-_ GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted. I took it off and sat between Harry and Fred. I zoned out after Max and Justin's sorting's. Justin went to Ravenclaw and Max is in Hufflepuff. I slept for a minute before Harry nudged me and food appeared out of nowhere. The headmaster, let us eat to our fill. We followed the people in charge after and went to our dorms. Once I plopped down and fell asleep.

**A/N: New teachers were:**

**Prof. Umbridge**  
**Dr. Evilini (teaching while Umbridge is inspecting)**  
**Ronald Longcape Jr. under alias of Prof. Smith.**

**I was too lazy to write the speeches. I changed the song because it was fun doing it and I thought... why not?**


	5. Slytherins and Vampires

**A/N: Thanks to anonymous for reviewing and I was thinking the same thing! Dsclaimer: None of these characters, location etc. Only the plot belongs to me. This is a week after the Sorting...this chapter will also change a lot.**

"HEY, Justin!" A female voice cried out, but I wasn't stupid. "Max, how many times do I have to tell you, to stop impersonating Juliet?" Ever since Alex gave me that picture of 'Fred van Heusen', Max would impersonate her whenever he got the chance. It was the only impersonation he was good at.

"What? I'm not Max, Mr. McCutey-kins." I turn around and see Juliet outside the window spreading her bat wings. I smile and ran over to open the window. She hopped inside and I hugged her tightly. It's been only a week, but I miss her badly. I massage her left arm a bit. She flinched slightly.

"Is your bruise okay?" I ask. I still wonder how she got it. She looks at me, straight in the eye. She gives me one last nose kiss and tells me to meet her at the pond at dinner time. I watch her silhouette as she flies away. I walk back and start doing my homework again.

**Alex's POV**

"Yo, Russo!" I turn around. Why would Dean be here? Well, whatever the reason he is late. I'm dating Mason. Oh, it's not Dean. It's that Malfoy kid.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I scoff. The others told me that he was working for some dude name Voldymorts or something like that. I figured since, I saved the Wizarding World from Gorog twice, then I shouldn't hang out with Slytherins, because if I become like Justin, falling for the enemy, where would we be?

"I was wondering what blood status are you?" he asks. What's with this kid? It is so not his business. This kid is already on my bad side and it's only been a minute...Wow! That's a record.

"Since that's none of you're business, I'm just going to walk away now." I turn around and he taunts me:

"You afraid, Russo? Did you become chicken this past week." Oh that is it. I turn around and point my wand at him.

"Oooh, so scary." "Watch it, Malfoy, I can tear you to shreds, put you back and no one will know." I taunt him. It's obvious he's scared. I'll be laughing later.

"This guy is annoying me, attack him with a swarm of bees." Next to Malfoy, a hive appeared and all the bees were chasing him around the corridor. Satisfied, I say the 'Threemetrus, movetrus' spell again, and since my DADA class is just five feet away, I end up in front of the door. I knock and he door opens.

"Come in." A sickly voice said. This is my first DADA class and I want to befriend that yucky, pink toad so whenever I play a prank on her she won't suspect me

"Aren't we a bit early, Ms. Russo?" Ugh. I regret this decision, but I don't want to be in trouble with my pranks.

"Yeah, er- I wanted to know how, er- Sirius Black escaped. I've heard rumours, but I'd rather much." I gulped. "hear it from a Ministry official." Gosh, that was the hardest thing in life, EVER! I'd rather be hanging out with Harper and reading out loud, instead of getting on the good side of this damn toad. Malfoy comes in, and he looked like he escaped the bees. He looked so furious. I had to control my laughter. He explained what happened to Umbridge.

"She did it, Professor!" Malfoy claims. That bratty kid.

"Is this true, Miss Russo?" Umtoad asked. I came out with my most convincing What-the-heck-are-you-talking-about? face.

"No, it can't have been. I swore to my parents that I'd keep out of trouble while I was here. They even have this bug that works in magical places, even Hogwarts. If it was me, it would be beeping and holographic versions of my parents would be scolding me right now." I say, 'stunned' that ickle Malfoy would EVER accuse me of dong something so mean. It was an over-exaggerated lie, but hey, if it works, it works. The toad looked convinced.

"Mr. Malfoy, detention, tonight after dinner for accusing Miss Russo of such ridiculous schemes." I had to really try to hold my laughter in. I don't think anybody got Malfoy in trouble before. His stunned face makes it even funnier. He walked out, mumbling about something his father will hear about. Poor baby.

"Miss Russo, I believe you asked about Sirius Black?" she asks me.

"Yes, Professor."

"Well, Sirius Black betrayed Potter's parents the night they died. He was their Secret Keeper you see." I nod, playing along. She was wrong though. I made sure to ask Harry about him a while earlier. "Black then..." she kept speaking and was interrupted when the bell rang.

When that toad was arguing with Harry and making us read the textbook. Stupid reading. I started to decide which American spells to teach Fred and George for their pranks and they'll teach me English spells for my pranks. When the bell rang, I went to History of Magic and kept planning there.

**Dinner Time, Justin's**** POV**

I was waiting for Juliet exactly where she said she'd be. I wonder what she has to talk to me about. I see her limping, but when she sees me, she lightens up and runs over, limping still but not much. I hug her.

"Justin, I'm so sorry I was late...where I was, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She rubbed her left arm. Seriously, what is wrong with her bruise? It doesn't look like it's healing.

"What is it Juliet?" I ask. I put my hands on her shoulders and look at her. She pulled her left sleeve upward. I gasp.

"Y-you didn't?" I falter. I know what she wants to talk about now.

"Please, Justin... I need you alive." I nod slightly. She smiles and envelops me in a kiss. I had done it again. I betrayed them. I gave my services to Lord Voldemort.

**A/N: I know a lot of people made Justin a Death Eater, but I'll tell you why. It's because he falls for it easily, and it's mostly because he feels inferior or it's because of a loved one. I decided with the 2nd option. I mean, it was because of Rosie he joined the Angels of the Darkness so why not make Juliet get him to turn evil too. Oh yeah, anonymous guy, Mason will be turning up next chapter. Alex will probably break up at the very end of the story.. for reasons I have no idea what it should be. I don't know if that's disappointing that Alex breaks up with him. See you, next chapter! ~7710DeathlyHalfBloodPrincess 3**


	6. Spells, Mason, Harry and Suspicions

A/N:** I was thinking that Alex would teach them about the spells her father taught her, it would be interesting to see how it turns out. I decided it would be an Alex/Harry story. I didn't think Alex would want to date the twins. Anyway, MASON WILL BE HERE UNTIL THE REST OF THE STORY! HP and WOWP don't belong to me.**

Alex's POV

_Dear, Mom, Dad and Harper._

_First off, thank you so much Dad, for sending me here. I have 2 close friends that are pranksters (they're twins)... like me! Don't worry, only this really mean teacher that's been using blood quills at_

_detention will get hurt. I made an enemy, Draco Malfoy. He's really mean, and he sticks his nose in other people's business. Anyway, Justin is in Ravenclaw and Max is in Hufflepuff. I am in Gryffindor! I'm trying to teach my 2 close friends the spells you taught me Dad. It turns out that we can do each others magic with our own wands, but nobody bothers trying to do it. I have other friends too. One of them is Harry Potter. Apparently, he's famous. The twins have a brother and a sister named Ron and Ginny. Ron eats and complains a lot. Ginny is really sporty. The last Gryffindor friend I made is Hermione. She's such a bookworm, but she helps me in my classes._

_Mom, I got good grades. The highest grades are O, for Outstanding, E, for Exceed Expectations and A for Acceptable. The only bad grades I got were in History of Magic and Divination. Don't worry, they are boring and I won't need them. For potions and Transfiguration, I've been getting A. For Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and... oh wait that's it, I got E. Now, for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies I got O. I don't know how I got the highest grade, the teacher there is evil... you know, the one who uses blood quills. It's Hermione's fault I've been getting good grades, except in COMC, have to thank Justin for that one. With his creature girlfriends and all that._

_Harper, I miss you and I promise, that I will come back, ok? I'm sending you a Hogwarts crest that I duplicated. Make sure to put it on one of your outfits. Anyway, when we visit you on the Holidays, can you stay away from Justin? Zeke too. He's been acting weird this whole month of October. I gave you Halloween candy too, by the way. The point is, he says he's been seeing Juliet, the vampire. The most recent memory I have is when we fought Gorog for the second time and she turned 18 years old again._

_Better go, Fred and George, (the twins) are calling._

_Love,_

_Alex._

I re-read the letter and folded it up. I put it in an envelope. Next, I took a out a key and said

"Mailius, Spontaneous, Jerry Russo, Wavely Sub Station." I twisted the key in thin air and a door opened. I put the mail in it, and pulled my hand back out. I twisted the key in the exact same spot again. I feel as if I've forgotten something...oh, well, it was probably about Max having a crush on Luna or whatever.

"Are you going to teach us now?" George says. I managed to convince them to wear name tags during these 'lessons.' I nod my head and signalled them to put their wands out. They did so.

"Now, we are going to play a game my dad used to play with us. We flip to a random page in this book and recite the spell and sees what happens." I explain.

"How about those hand stuff you do?" Fred asks.

"Just recite the spell."

Fred goes first. He lands on a spell that makes him look like a hag. I try not to laugh as I undo it... I wish Dad's classes were this fun!

George goes next. He arrives at a spell:

"Bags from home, meet me here, take them here and bring them near." All of Fred's stuff, for school, pranks, etc. land on him. George and I start to laugh until our stomachs hurt. I murmur the undo spell again and we play the game all day. It's the most fun I've had in a long time. We stop playing the game and just talk.

"Hey, doesn't that Muggle Studies teacher look too young to even be a teacher?" I ask. I mentally slap myself. That's what I forgot. The Muggle Studies teacher looks exactly like Ronald Longcape Jr.

"Yeah, he's like the same age as us. Dumbledore's gone off his rocker." Fred says.

"Also, Dr. Evilini. Isn't it obvious that she's evil and probably working with Umbrige... or maybe even You know Who?" George asks. I gulp. I don't now why trust these two but, I do.

"That's exactly what I said when she tried to drain Justin's powers down a volcano, last summer." I whisper, my voice dangerously low.

"Really?" Fred asks. His face turns into a worried expression. George looks the same.

"We should tell Dumbledore." George tells us. They are about to go but I stop them.

"Don't, she's going to do something to Dumbledore. She might also, get Lo- er Professor Smith and Umbridge into whatever she's planning. Let's keep low for a while." I say. I didn't want anything to happen to an of m new friends, Max and Justin. Especially Justin. Especially him, because he's acting weirdly. I hear a howl in the distance and I know it's Mason. Mason. My anger for him faded and now that I think about it... I miss him more than anybody else.

"Er- why don't you guys go on with Lee. I'll be outside." They go outside the room - The Room of Requirement- and go back to the common room. I put on the Invisibility charm and went outside. When I reached mason, I took the charm off and hug him. He kisses me passionately. When we break, he looks at me, concern in his eyes.

"I haven't got much time, Alex, what's happening?" I tell him, all of it knowing he'd believe me 100%. He looks sternly at me.

"Alex, stay away from Muggle Studies class and stay in the farthest corner in Defence Against the Dark Arts. This might have something to do with Gorog and his nephew."

Before he wolfs up, I ask him one more question.

"When are you coming back?"

"Every last day of each month. I have to go, love." He wolfs up and runs into the forest out of sight.

I flash myself into my dorm and plop into my bed. Once I fall asleep, I have a strange dream:

_Mason and I are painting American dog paintings. That was normal. A little while later, I see Harry in the shadows watching us. What surprises me most is, that he's heart broken._

I wake up, do my morning and day routines, wondering why my dreams conjured that.

**A/N: Was it good? Next chapter is Harry's POV. It will also be his POV in the next 2 chapters after the next one. Review? Thank you to the ones who already did, or the ones who PMed me. Thanks.**


	7. I like Alex?

**A/N: Thank you Music Person for following and reviewing. Now, some of you may be mad about Juliet becoming a Death Eater, but who else is Justin going to listen to, besides his loved one? Juliet is also considered a 'Dark Creature'. Since Voldemort is stereotypical and all that... of course, he's going to want a vampire. Why not an OC? It won't create much drama, I'm afraid. (Whew! I act like one of those people giving 5 year old lectures. What happened to me?!) Disclaimer: Not mine, except plotline. Thanks, live laugh play music, dragonsister13 and flanka for following :)**

**Harry's POV (The Day Before previous chapter)**

"Harry! Get over here!" Ron shouted as I entered the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes as I walked over, like always. He and Hermione seemed to be talking about Umbridge and the DADA club that we were planning to do, with a bunch of other people that signed up. We had the meeting at Hog's Head the other day and about 24 people signed up. The first meeting would be tomorrow.

"But, Hermione, I'm telling you that toad is a big b-" Hermione interrupted him.

"Don't you dare, Ronald."

"I may be cursing, but you have to admit it's the truth."

"That may be, but I am not going to tolerate cursing."

"Sheesh, 'Mione, you sound like McGonagall and Mum combined."

I didn't bother listening to the rest of the argument, knowing they won't talk to each other, until the meeting tomorrow... maybe. I look up from my food to see the Russos coming in. I stared at Alex, not knowing why, but just staring at her brown locks, those chocolate eyes and- I shake my head. I shouldn't even be thinking like that. She came over and waved at me. I waved back.

"Hey, what is the old couple talking about now?" she asks, gesturing to Ron and Hermione.

"Er- just talking about Umbridge." I answered, trying to keep casual.

"I thought we all agreed that she's just a big toad and that her classes are useless. Except for the Slytherins." she rolled her eyes. She kept eating, until Fred and George came up to her, putting a hand each on her shoulders.

"So, when's our favourite prankster going to teach us those cool American spells?" they asked. My stomach raged. I mentally lectured myself. She already has a boyfriend.

"Anyway, see you later. Lee's going to show us his baby tarantulas." They went off, leaving us to finish our breakfast.

"Hey, Harry, we should go, we have greasy snake first." she laughed at her nickname for Snape. I had to admit, it was an accurate description. "No, but seriously, I want to win that House Cup this year. Let's go." We walked our way to the dungeon.

The lesson was boring, and I lost 5 points for lazing , I lost another 10 points for lazing off and ruining the potion. Ironically, the potion was the Sleeping Draught. Finally, the lesson was over and now, we had to go to Trelawney's.

"Great, we had the greasy bat, and now we have the bloody bat, AND after that we have the insane toad." Ron complains. I nod my head, not really listening to what he was saying, just looking at Alex, who was in front of me with Lavender.

"I don't get what's so fun about gossip. Just sounds like a bunch of hard work we can add on to homework." Alex says.

"Just because you're too lazy to, go and talk to your friends about other people's personal lives." Lavender shots back.

"See, that's just it, how do you even know that? Do you like stalk them or something? How do you get the information?" Alex counters.

I hear a gasp behind me, we all did and turned around. Justin was walking the same path as us and I remember that we have Divination with them. But, he's a 6th year. Wonder what he's doing here.

"Oh. my, gosh," Justin gasps again. "Did Alex just use a 4 syllable word?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my, gosh, is Justin going to skip class?" Alex mocks. Ron and I started laughing at the embarrassed Ravenclaw.

"Grr... *gasps* GAH! Ugh! ALEX!" He stormed back in the opposite direction, leaving us to walk to the Divination Tower. We climbed up and Lavender went over to Pavarti, probably gossiping about what just happened. Alex, Ron and I settled in the ones at the back.

"Divination's stupid." Ron grumbled.

"Better than the toad's class." Alex also grumbled.

I was about to agree with her when, Trelawney appeared in the doorway. She gasped, and came over to our table, looking at Alex. It was her first class here, so she was probably surprised.

"Y-y-you.." Trelawney stuttered.

"Yes?" she snapped, growing impatient.

"You are the defeater of the Angels of Darkness." This shocked her even more. I was confused and I was looking at Ro, knowing from the look on his face that he didn't know what she was talking about, again.

"H-how do you know that?" I could tell she was scared now.

"My cousin, American wizard..." she gasped and fainted. Alex sighed. She stood up, waving her hand around, too lazy to take her wand out of her boot.

"I cannot see into the deep, so come and wake up from your sleep." Trelawney shot up, and came to our table again, looking at the glass ball. She gasped, once again.

"You have the wolf." Trelawney announced. I look in the book, and find what wolf means. OH, now I'm caught up. I watch at the entrance, an unknown feeling, filling my stomach. What was happening to me?

**A/N: DONE! Review please.**


	8. First DA Meeting

**A/N: Thank you SherbertLemon24 for reviewing, following and Favorited Thank you for the others that reviewed and followed, in case I missed you. Harry might be a tad bit OC. Disclaimer! Anyway, this is a day from the last chapter. Confusing timeline, I know.**

**Harry's POV**

Today is the day we are going to have our first meeting. We're going to meet up at Hog's Head so Umbridge has a less chance of walking in on us. I was as excited as I would be if there was a Quidditch match, but I'm also paranoid. Somebody sat beside me at the table.

"What's got you so excited?" That person asked. I jumped at the voice.

"What? I'm not up to anything. Why do you ask? What do you know?" I turned around and saw Alex, fighting a grin off her face.

"Chill, Harry. But now, that you're acting so jumpy, you are going to tell me what's going on." My face turned red as she nudged her finger on my chest. I looked at the door, hoping Ron and Hermione would walk in. They did. They came towards us and sat down besides me.

"What's up?" Hermione asks. I mouth the words 'Defence Against the Dark Arts group.' She looked to Alex, who was now scratching her nails on my robes. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Er- What's going on is... " my voice turned into a whisper. " that we're meeting up at Hog's Head for a DADA group, because the toad's not helping." I looked at Alex. She seemed to be considering it, and then she grinned.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, I'm going to have to tell her." she says..

"What?!" I whispered-shouted.

"Just joking. I got on her bad side last week. Consider me a part of it. I'll ask Max if he can join too." Hermione butted in, leaving Ron to his breakfast.

"What about Justin?" Hermione asked. She made a good point. Why wasn't Alex going to tell her brother?

"He's been acting weird lately, and besides, he's a stickler for the rules. What do you think he's going to do? Tell her of course. He already suspected you last time."

"Wait, you already knew?" I asked. If she knew then why didn't she join? Hermione looks at me and looks confused.

"No, but I suspected it might not be with the rules, so I couldn't let him ruin it for you guys." she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I blushed again and Hermione smirked.

"T-thanks Alex." I smiled, trying to cover up my stuttering.

"No prob." She looked over to the Hufflepuffs, specifically at Max. He gave her a thumbs up and a wink. He probably did something wrong, because Alex silently scolded him. She looks back at me, Hermione now reading the Transfiguration textbook.

"He knows?" I ask. Their ways of mind communication still freaked me out.

_**' But of course."** _I hear a voice inside my head and she winks at me. I blush again, for the 3rd time. An owl dropped a letter on Alex's lap.

"Who's that from?" I ask, curious. I try to look over her shoulder, but she shrugged me off. When she read it, she grinned.

"It's from Mason. He's meeting me tonight, near the Forbidden Forest." she says happily. I felt a bit put out. I forgot she had a boyfriend, for what seemed like the millionth time this past 2 months.

"Good for you." I say, faking a grin. She stood up.

"I have to tell Max." My disappointment became bigger. Couldn't she just send him one of those mind messages?

"Yeah, OK. See you later at Hogsmeade?" I ask. She looks confused.

"Didn't you hear me? I have a boyfriend." Alex says, anger in her voice.

"I meant at that meeting, you know with Max." I say.

"Oh..., yeah of course." she smiles again and goes to the Hufflepuff table and drags Max by his curly hair. I grinned at the sight.

"Harry, mate, I know you have a crush on her but just wait until she breaks up with him." Ron says, chewing a drumstick.

"What makes you think that? She's practically in love." I counter. I think about it and it's true. I frown and start eating my breakfast, not really hungry.

**2 hours later at Hog's Head.**

We were still deciding a name for the group, when Alex and Max came in. I chuckled, as Alex came in with her hands stuck in Max's hair.

"MAX! How many times do I have to tell you, to not put the Sticking Charm on your head!?" Alex shouts.

"As many times you told me not to use magic on you, so whenever something goes wrong, they always blame you?"

"WHAT?! That was you? And no, I've told you every single day this past month!"

"I don't remember."

"UGH! Just undo it." Max did the counter spell and Alex's hands flew from his head. By this time, everyone was looking at them.

"You're late." Cho said. Alex rolled her eyes.

Why, thank you, Ms. Chinese person." her voice dripping in sarcasm. Hermione stood up with the list, and went over to them.

"Sign here, you two." Max strolled up and signed his name, on there like a king would.

"Sorry, he thinks he's going to win the Wizard competition."

"I am!" Alex rolled her eyes, as she signed the paper. Alex dragged Max down, and sat down herself. I cleared my throat and began to speak again.

By the end of the day, we decided on a name, Dumbledore's Army, but the DA for short. Max suggested we shouldn't put the whole name on the paper, so we wouldn't get caught. Alex rolled her eyes, commenting on how that was the first intelligent thing he had to say all day. Max started impersonating her, until he was muted. Ron, Hermione and I were laughing about it later, in the common room. Well Ron and I did. Hermione was just making comments bout the DA.

"I can't believe Michael came." she said.

"If it weren't for Ginny, the bloody git wouldn't have." Ron grumbled.

"See, this is why she didn't tell you."

"Still..." Ron faded, defeated.

"Well one really good thing happened today." she smirked at me, knowing.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Alex couldn't take her eyes off you."

I scoffed. Yeah right. She had a boyfriend. One that could rip me to shreds if he heard even a word of me liking her. Especially after that story about that guy who ended up in his stomach when he got jealous. Nope, not ending up like that.

"She has a boyfriend, who she is in love with." I say.

"Well, excuse me for thinking positive, you storm of darkness." she huffed and went up to the girl's dormitory.

"Well, see you later mate." Ron yawned, leaving me there to think about it. Did did she really?

**A/N: Ta-da! Anyway, thank you Loving You Is Red for following and favourite. Reviews, are as always, welcomed and would be appreciated. See you next chappie! Alex's POV**


	9. Dominic's and Gorog's Arrival

**A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed, followed or favourite. I didn't really check. Disclaimer except for the stuff that are not... recognizable. 5th... I think DA meeting. Pretend its also a Hogsmeade weekend.**

**Justin's POV**

"So... when are we going to meet this Dark Lord?" Gorog grunted. I slapped my face again. This was the 12th time he's asked, and yes I have been counting.

"I told you, we'll be there soon." I said, anger filling my voice.

"Why can't we just flash over there?" Dominic, Gorog's nephew asked. I jump, forgetting he was there.

"Er-" I clear my throat. " It's secret. Only people who know it can get there." I explain. Ugh. I thought WizTech taught British magic. Apparently not, since Dominic doesn't know about it. I roll my eyes and stop as we came in front of tall iron gates, behind it, a gloomy mansion... with peacock statues at the front. I never get why those were even there. A woman with scraggly black hair, and murderous eyes came and opened the gate. Unfortunately, I didn't have the Dark Mark yet, so I couldn't get in myself. The woman- Bellatrix- cackled, as she saw who was behind me.

"Is that the ickle wittle Masters of the Angels of Darkness?" Bellatrix cooed. Gorog fumed, as Dominic rolled his eyes. When we entered, everyone was already seated and Vol- er the Dark Lord was already speaking. We sat down at the end of the table in the 3 empty chairs next to Juliet.

"That Potter boy will soon be defeated as soon as Russo gets here with-" he stopped, when he saw us. The Dark Lord smirked in satisfaction. I walked over with them and bowed.

"Now, that Russo brought the Masters of the Angels of Darkness and we have 3 vampires on our side, nothing shall stop us!" He looked over to me again. "Or, is there anymore, willing to join the Dark Side?" If he had eyebrows, he would probably be raising it.

"Er- Master, there is, but I don't know if I'll be able to get them to join. You see, they are at Hogwarts and my sister, Alex is already suspicious and..." I falter, under his glare. I hold on to Juliet's hand tight. This is new. I have never, not ever falter before. I took a seat as he smiled.

"Good, Justin Russo, at least we know where they are." He stroked Dominic's hair, smiling wider. "Boy, do you want to go to Hogwarts, as people say, the best school in the whole world?" The Dark Lord asked. I widen my eyes, glad that he didn't blast me to smithereens. Dominic looked at Gorog who nodded enthusiastically. He turned back to the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Master." he replied. The Dark Lord smiled, as the took their seats beside me.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes. The weapon. We need to get the weapon. The blasted Order still has it." The table groaned. "But, I assure you that Severus, will get its location and who is guarding it, and we can get Nagini, to poison the guard and, we shall defeat Potter with the contents of the weapon." he laughed, the whole table laughing with him. Even Gorog and Dominic. Wow, they're already fitting in.

Professor Snape entered, and the whole room was silenced. He walked swiftly to the Dark Lord, and announced.

"The weapon is in the Department of Mysteries. The person guarding it will be Mad-Eye Moody." the table groaned again. Gorog, Domininc, the van Heusens and I looked confused.

"Well, then who is guarding it tomorrow night?" The Dark Lord asked. Snape cleared his throat and smirked, like he had a joke.

"That blood-traitor Weasley." This time, the whole table laughed, Dolohov the loudest. Even the Dark Lord chuckled. Nagini slithered over to him, and he spoke Pareltounge to it. When he was done, the snake slithered away.

"Lucius, shall you have your house elves make us dinner?" the Dark Lord asked. Malfoy nodded.

"NOOKY! MAKE US DINNER!" he shouted. A wheezy voice answered back. "Yes, master!" and set off, to make us dinner. After, I flashed Juliet, Dominic and I back to Hogsmeade. After Dominic got his tour, Juliet and I went to enjoy the Butterbeer.

**Alex's**** POV**

"Did you hear about the new student that appeared with Justin Russo today in Hogsmeade?" A Hufflepuff whispered, as I made my way to the Room of Requirements, thinking about Mason, who was visiting again, today. I stopped abruptly, and poked the Hufflepuff.

"I'm sorry, but did I just hear you say that there was a new student?" I asked, suspicious. Why was Hogwarts getting new students, now, instead of at the beginning of the year, like me, Justin and Max?

"Yeah, and he is suuuch a hottie." I looked at her weirdly and pursed my lips. Then, she and her friend squealed, and kept squealing until they were on my last nerve.

"This is no longer cute, put their voices on mute." I chanted, using my wand to make spinning motions. They kept squealing, not even realizing they were mute. I rolled my eyes, and made my way to the Room of Requirements. On my way, Filthy, stopped me.

"Hey, Russo. Wandering is not permitted." he said. Filthy was about to grab my hand and take me to my 100th detention, but I smirked. I'm not letting him get away with it.

"The Weasley twins are about to throw a Dungbomb at you!" I shouted, faking a gasp. When he turned around, I muttered:

"Simplify your mind, leave that thought behind." I snuck to the sides, as he looked blank for a second, and I made a run for it. When I got into the Room of Requirement, everybody already had a partner... except Neville.

"Hey, Neville! Want to partner up?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, this kid annoyed me, I just had no choice.

"O-ok." he mumbled. We practiced Expelliarmus, until we thought we had done enough and split up, to practice other spells. I was EXHAUSTED after. Who knew waving a wand would be such hard work? I walked around until I bumped into someone.

"AGH!" I shouted. The guy, that bumped into me, backed up a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head. Harry came towards us.

"Alex, this is Dominic- er, what was your last name again?" he turned toward him.

"Dominic Gor- Gomindo." he nodded. I knew that look. Little liar. Sadly, I couldn't use the truth spell.

"Yeah. Dominic Gomindo." Harry repeated. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Aren't you the new kid?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"What house?"

"Ravenclaw." he smiled. Well, time to use this kid to my advantages.

"Throw a bucket on my brother sometime ok? Reckon you'd be in the same year." I smirked as he nodded. I was going to get use to this.

**Later that**** Night**

"Alex!" Mason shouted, as I ran into his warm arms. We stayed like that for a while.

"Guess what?!" I asked/shouted. Me and Dominic were really good friends now, even though it was only a half hour since we met.

"What?" he smiled. Oh, that adorable little smile.

"You're no fun." I 'pouted.' He gave me a nudge and I gave in.

"Ok, fine! You win, I made friends with a Dominic Gomindo!" I said. His smile dropped.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Are you jealous? I love you, you know that don't you?" I asked him. He nodded, but his lip is still quivering. Then, he cleared his throat.

"Alex, don't be friends with him. He might be Gorog's nephew." He held me by my shoulders.

"He can't be. He doesn't look like Gorog." I say, my voice in a hushed whisper. Mason sighed.

"What did he look like?"

"Sandy brown hair, blue eyes. Why?"

"That's him." I look at him shocked. I was friends with my enemy's nephew. Mason hugged me tight. I snuggle in, the information sinking in. An Angel of Darkness, here, at Hogwarts.

**[A/N: OK! Sorry for the loooong wait. As for my other story, I'll try to finish it, but I'm working on it, I swear. Anyway, I know, it's too predictable, and characters are becoming OCC and Dominic isn't actually an Angel of Darkness... I think. Thank you, for being patient. Anyway, review please?  
Next chapter is Harry and Alex's POV. . See you next chapter! BTW, I don't know Gorog's last name... so his first and last name is Gorog.]**


	10. Daddy Kidnap

**A/N: Thank you for following. Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K. Rowling and Disney. I'm going to sing a song this following Monday, what do you suggest? Reviews welcome, positive or negative. Dominic's 2nd day at Hogwarts**

Alex's POV

"Hey, Alex." Harry greets as I sit in front of him in the Gryffindor table. My heart races for a moment, before I shake it off. I'm supposed to love Mason, not seeing other guys!

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione." I nod to the other two as they try to ignore the other's presence. Ugh. They've kept this up since last week. It's already the week before Christmas.

"How do you get use to this?" I ask Harry, before taking a bite out of my toast. I still have to write another letter today, well Mom, Harper and Dad do. They still haven't responded. I see Malfoy glaring at me across the hall. I remember how pathetic he was when I first encountered him. I scoff. Harry looks at me strangely. I raise and eyebrow at him.

"Er- why did you scoff?" he asks, hurt. Poor boy, he thought I was scoffing about whatever he was talking about.

"How pathetic Malfoy looked when I first met him." I laugh and so does he, uneasiness leaving his face.

"How did that happen?" he asks.

"Well aren't you full of questions today, Harry?" I tease. He blushes, looking abashed. I roll my eyes and tell him anyway. About the bees, Umbitch, all of it. He's in a hilarious mood later. He looks cu- NO, he does absolutely not! Well, he does, but in a brotherly way not, in an I-want-to-make-out-with-him way. I remind myself. An owl drops a letter in front of me. Hey, my parents FINALLY bought an owl! I read it, but what it says has me in tears.

_Mija,_

_This is our last chance to communicate with you, we will be moving away until our place is safe. Death Eaters have found us and they took your... father with them. I don't know why, but Professor Crumbs flashed Harper, him and I to a secret place that I am forbidden to tell you. By midnight, that key, we gave you will be gone, into Wiztech's possession. Take care of Max and Justin, ok? And as for your friends stick to them._

_Bye, Mom._

I punched the table with my fists. My Dad, taken. I shouldn't have gone here, if I hadn't none of this would've happened. Moldy-shorts wouldn't even know American Magic existed. I ignore the stares around me as I run out of there, sure that Max and, maybe, Justin would be following me. I slump against a wall and sob.

"Hey, Alex! Want to try my frozen ketchup helmet?" Max asks.

"MAX! Alex just found out that D- something happened and she's upset!" Justin lectured. His hesitance made me stop crying.

"J-Justin, what were you abo-bout to s-say?" I ask.

"Nothing." he says, a bit too quickly. Max looks at him weirdly. I sigh and decide to break the news.

"Dad got kidnapped by Death Eaters and... Mom and Harper and Crumbs are in some secret place, that we're not supposed to know about." I say. Max lets out a gasp and Justin looks panicked. He strides around the room but he's not muttering to himself. Well, that's good. Finally learned to keep his mouth to himself. He speaks up, making a decision.

"Let's just stay here, then."

"NO, really?" My voice dripping in sarcasm. Max walks away when the bell rings. Justin leads forwards and whispers into my ear.

"Tell me, if Potter does anything ok?" I nod, even though it's a BIG lie. I would never call Harry out on anything. I flash myself to Hogsmeade and got a Butterbeer.

Justin's POV

Shoot, I almost blew my cover. Thank goodness, I can still see Dad. I can't believe he actually agreed, actually I can since I mentioned loads of money. I roll my eyes at Dad's foolishness. I was heading to Charms when Potter, Weasley and Granger came up to me. I changed my mood, acting nice.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Where's Alex?" Potter asks.

"Since she stopped crying, probably in Hogsmeade drinking Butterbeer." I look at Potter and see him worried. Love sick, foolish prat. She'll never like him.

"Oh, ok." They run off to who cares where. Geddit? Like, no... didn't think so.

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter, out of ideas, and... I'm too lazy to do Mr. Weasley's attack on this chapter. I JUST REALIZED THAT I'M SLACKING OFF! I'm SO SORRY! D':**


	11. Snaky Attack

**A/N: Reviews: SakuraKoi. Thank you for the 8 reviews! Also Loving You Is Red!  
Follows: GirlyGirlWithAGun  
Favourites: GirlyGirlWithAGun**

**Thank you so much you three! :) Anywayz, DISCLAIMER.**

Alex's POV

Dumbledore and I were talking about my suspicions when Harry arrived.

"Ms. Russo, that is a very big assumption, as for you father-" A knock interrupted him, making me jump. Who else would be up this time of night? It was midnight, for Crumb's sake! McGonagall, Harry and Ron came inside. They all looked shaken up. What happened? I catch Harry's eyes looking at me, his eyes asking me a question. Probably, why are you here? I turn my attention back to McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"It's Potter, Dumbledore." McGonagall said, her voice urgent.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I-I don't know, Potter didn't explain properly." At this, I look back at Harry and Ron. Harry was talking to Ron, about something. I walk over to them. I crouch in front of Harry and grabbed his shoulders. He seemed surprised by this.

"Harry, what happened? Tell me... please." I mentally flinched. The only time I used please was around Mason, why was I earning manners now? Harry and Ron's eyes widened. I roll my eyes and scoffed. I held Harry's shoulders harder. I stared into his emerald eyes.

"I-I had a dream about M-M-Mr. Weasley and, he was attacked." he stuttered out. Dumbledore heard this and walked towards us, McGonagall following him. He adjusted his spectacles and looked in Harry's direction.

"Who attacked him?" he asked, his voice stern. Harry looked scared and guilty for that matter.

"Nagini, Voldemort's snake." he answered. McGonagall and Ron flinched. I roll my eyes again. What is it with his name? Dumbledore stood up and paced the room, like Justin would. I flinch. Thinking about Justin hurt. The door flung open and Ginny, Fred and George were there, looking alarmed as they looked at Harry. Ginny came over and crouched down beside me. She was looking at him like I was, just a while ago. Oh. Fred and George sat beside Ron and tried to squeeze the details out of him.

"Come on, Ron, we want to know what happened to Dad." One of them pestered.

"Ron, what happened? Did Harry tell you?" The other pestered. I was looking down, feeling like I was invading their privacy, which I was in a way. This wasn't my business. I stood up and decided to walk out of the door. Before, Dumbledore stopped me. What is it with this guy? It was obvious that I wasn't needed.

"What?" I ask, rudely. I just wanted to get out of here. It's not like they need me.

"Ms. Russo, why don't you stay and hear Mr. Potter's explanation of why he stopped our conversation." he suggested -I say suggested, it was really commanded in a suggestive voice. The questioning glances were directed at me, even Harry's. I sent one back at him and gesture him to speak.

"Er-" he cleared his throat. " I was dreaming of something, totally unrelated and then, I saw the snake, and Mr. Weasley. I didn't recognize him at first, because it was dim, with a greenish glow, and his back was turned. He was pacing in front of a door. Suddenly, Nagini, jumped up, and bit him. I'm not really sure where, there was just a lot of blood." Harry stopped, letting the silence grow. I was horrified. Never, have I ever experienced that much blood, not even with the van Heusens. The Weasleys looked mortified. Ginny laid her head on Harry's knee and the twins were rubbing the other's hand. They were all jittery, Ron, not so much. I guess that this was what they were talking about earlier. I look back at Ginny and she was crying. I wanted to cry too, even though I didn't know this man. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"At what point of view, were you looking at the scenario, Harry?" he asked, serenely, almost as if he was expecting this. Bloody man, he is if he was. Harry fidgeted, making Ginny leave her place at his knee and sit beside him.

"I was- by the- sidelines." he muttered, but it was so quiet we all heard him.

"Yes, and what were you doing as-" I snapped. He was here, mourning his father- figure, probably, and Dumbledore was interrogating him like that man wasn't seconds away from his damn life.

"Just help the man already! Send someone, we don't even know where it I, but apparently you do, judging from the way you're asking. Can't you see they're stressed enough without you asking for every single detail!?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Well then, Dilys, Everard!" He called up to two portraits above him. "I suppose you have been listening?" Two men, woke up, each rubbing their eyes. Dilys, make sure Arthur Weasley is found by the right people."

"Yep," came the feeble reply and he disappeared.

"Wha- uh huh?" I muttered. How did he do that? I shook my head. It wasn't the time.

"Everard! Look and see that he makes it into St. Mungo's." he called to another portrait. The same reply came and he vanished.

"Now, Ms. Russo, I have a job for you." Dumbledore. flexed his fingers, looked at me and smiled.

**[A/N: BREAK! How is it so far? ]**

* * *

**[I AM BACK! Let's continue, shall we?]**

_"Now, Ms. Russo, I have a job for you." Dumbledore. flexed his fingers, looked at me and smiled. _

"What is it?" I ask a bit intimidated.

"Transport Harry and the Weasleys to 12 Grimmauld Place, after Fawkes has sent his warning." At those words he sent the phoenix and he disappeared with a flame of fire.

"OK." I say. I grab Harry's and Ron's hand, waiting for the signal to arrive. A few moments late it did.

"Go, Minerva, tell Delores any excuse, but the truth." Dumbledore commanded.

"I will." McGonagall strode out of his office.

"Good luck, Ms. Russo, I'll send your brother Max, after you."

"Thank you." I smile as I wave my wand, quickly making sure that everyone was holding on to each other, and vanished.


	12. 12 Grimmauld Place

**A/N: Reviews: Thank you, SakuraKoi and Loving You Is Red and thank you in advance because I have a feeling you two would be reviewing in every other chapter but it is appreciated.  
Favourites: Thank you Key2DestNE  
Follows: Thank you Key2DestNE and Iluvhamster!**

**Disclaimer, and for my other story can someone give me a link to the 2nd chapter for Divergent? My mom stashed my books away. :( Thank you! By the way, Harry and Alex will have a similar plotline Harry and Cho's plot line except longer because 1, I want to try a bit of Alex/Harry thanks to Im A Skyscraper and 2, I like Hinny and I want Albus Lily and James to exist! Keep reading. :)**

* * *

**Harry's POV  
**

My feet hit the floor and I land on my knees. I stay for that position for a moment, before I stand up and dust myself off. When, I do open my eyes, I find Hermione scratching her ears, Ron holding his stomach and Ginny beside me, massaging her feet. Alex, Fred and George were up and about showing no signs of discomfort. Ginny yelped in pain as she cracked her toes. Alex and the rest of them came over to see what happened.

"Are you OK, Gin?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine just cracked my toes, that's all." she replies back. Her brothers roll their eyes, probably thinking of course she was fine. They left and slumped on the couches in the living room, probably remembering what happened to Mr. Weasley. Ginny joins them and hides her face in Ron's shoulder. Ginny wasn't usually tearful, but now she was on the verge of being just that. Meanwhile, Alex was answering questions to an ecstatic Hermione.

"How did you that?" Hermoine asks.

"Do what?" Alex asks back in reply.

"Apparate into a Fidelius charmed house! Also, you're underage!" she exclaimed, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, I've seen Fred and George do it too. I mean, they're only 17 so they're also under-aged. Ask them." she gestured to the twins looking less miserable than their two younger siblings. I lost track of the rest of their conversation as a large hand gripped my shoulder.

"Hello, Harry." my godfather's voice said. I turn around with a grin.

"SIRIUS!" I shout. The Weasleys perk up at this and rushed over.

"Great, now that you're here, let's go to St. Mungo's and visit Dad." Fred said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, let's go." Ron agreed. George and Ginny were about to add more, before Sirius held up his hand.

"No, the only thing we are going to do is drink Butterbeer until your Mum sends a letter saying you could go visit him."

"NO WAY! I doubt even Merlin knows if he is going to survive, the least we could do is visit him!" Ginny protests angrily. I've never seen her lose her temper with Sirius before, and it reminds me of Mrs. Weasley.

"Then what? How are you going to explain how you know about this situation seconds away after it happened without letting them know that Harry witnessed it first hand as a dream?" Sirius roared.

"We can say we heard it from someone else!" Ron roared, as loudly at Sirius.

"How are you going to explain the fact that this someone else knew about it before his own wife knew?!" This shut them up. They slumped back on the couch, looking defeated. Sirius walked towards Alex and Hermione who were still talking about Apparition, oblivious to the fact an argument just happened.

"Well, if that was the case, then you could just get your wand and everyone could Apparate!" Alex contradicted.

"But a lot of people could get splinched! There are-" Hermione stopped, seeing Sirius watching them like a tennis match. Alex mistook this as a hesitation, which it was, just not one she thought it was.

"What? Too chicken to finish your comeback?" Alex snapped. I look up to Sirius and he gestured to keep my mouth shut. He tapped Alex's shoulder.

"Well, I was wondering when I would meet THE Alex Russo." Sirius said. Alex jumped slightly, shocked.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black." He greeted. He held out his hand and Alex took it all too happily.

"Well hello, Sirius, I've heard a lot about you from Ms. Umtoad/btch herself. You are officially my favourite prisoner. She has quite a grudge on you." she said, shaking his hand in a rhythm before pulling away. Sirius cocked his head, confused.

"And what has that have to do with anything?" he asked. Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Well, anyone who can piss off that bitch is in my good books." she said in a matter-of-fact voice that I've heard on Hermione several times. Sirius lets out a bark-like laugh with Alex.

"Well, Alex, have you had any Butterbeer before?" he asked. I feel heat spreading throughout my cheeks at Alex's answer.

"Yeah, Harry, bought me one just yesterday. Why? Do you have any?" she asked enthusiastically. Hermione raises her eyebrows towards me. I shifted my feet.

"You bet. Here, help me hand it out to that unhappy lot over there." he gestured to the Weasleys.

"That's rude, Sirius." Hermione nagged. Sirius rolled his eyes and he and Alex went over to the kitchen. Hermione went over to me.

"So, bought her one just yesterday, huh?" she asked.

"So, what? It's just Butterbeer." I mumbled, embarresed.

"So, it was an unofficial date, Harry!" she shouted/whispered.

"Yeah, for about 5 minutes." I mumbled, once more.

"Oh, can't you be optimistic just this once? We already have 4 pessimists over there." she pointed towards the Weasleys. I was about to answer back, if not for Mrs. Weasley appearing at the doorway, with a Spanish, brown haired woman and a redheaded girl with bizzare clothing.

"Where's Alex and Max?" The two strangers asked as Mrs. Weasley went over to Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and enveloped them in a hug.

"Alex is with Sirius and Max-" I was interrupted when Max flashed in front of Hermione and I.

"Max, what happened?" The brown haired woman -Mrs. Russo, maybe- asked as she hugged him tightly. Alex ran over to the redheaded girl and dragged her over to Max and possible Mrs. Russo.

"Mom, Justin's a..." Max faltered, spying Sirius behind Alex.

"Who is that?" Max pointed at Sirius.

"Just finish the sentence!" Alex roared.

"Oh, right. Justin's a Death Eater." he said, as Alex burst into tears.

**[A/N: OK! Next chapter's a bonus from Ron, Hermione's and Max's POVs before this happened! YAY! Reviews are appreciated. As for how Sirius knew they were coming, also in the next chapter: Dumble's POV :) Sorry, Twilight fans for criticizing, but seriously, I want no plot holes in my fanfic, and Twilight, no offense again, has a lot]  
**


	13. Hermione's Ron's Max's Dumbledore's POV

**[A/N: Two chapters in 1 day! Let's hope I can squeeze in a 3rd :) Hermione's POV first! Thaks to Loving You Is Red for the idea, with a small tweaks. two days before 12 Gimmauld Place except for Dumble's part. And you already know when that takes place.]**

**Hermione's**** POV**

I was in the library searching up Ancient Runes for my homework when Justin sat across from me. Justin is such a great friend! We've been having splendid talks about our different worlds. American magic is really fascinating, and so different. I can't believe only 1 member from each family in every generation gets to keep their magic abilities!

"Hello, Justin." I greet politely as he sits down across from me.

"Hello, Hermione, what are you working on?" he asks.

"Just Ancient Runes." I answered back.

"Didn't you finish already?" he asks again.

"Yeah, but I always do at least 2 extra inches."

"Cool."

"What are you reading?" I ask this time.

"Jinxes. It's really hard catching up." he answers.

"Can you tell me more about American magic?"

"UH.. sure. So what d'you want to know?"

"About Wiztech. It's one of those schools I really haven't heard of."

"Well, Wiztech is like Hogwarts, except less fun, I'll admit."

"Why?" I lean in, for the first time forgetting about my homework.

"Well, for one, everybody except for the delinquents is like a Ravenclaw student, and if you're one of the delinquents they have to be tutored so they'll be able to get back in. That's what I did for the summer."

"I remember you talking about it on the train. How about... the Wizard competition? You said you guys had it before, but it wasn't an official one. How did that happen?"

"It was really Alex's recklessness that did it. For one, she was so mad at Dad, that she used out family wand and a forbidden spells from a forbidden spells book, and made it so Dad and Mom forgot they ever met. Next, Alex and I went to some guy, we met earlier to find the Stone of Dreams, while Max made sure that Mom and Dad met up."

"What's the Stone of Dreams?" I interrupt him.

"It's a rare stone, where it can grant you a wish and reverse any spell. The catch is, you can only use it once."

"OK, you can continue."

"Ok, so this guy, Alex and I went looking for the Stone with the guy's map. After, we left that guy behind since he wasn't able to do magic when he lost his wizard competition. We barely made it alive, but we still got it. We met up with Mom, Dad and Max, who went the same way as us, but the different thing is that Dad was starting to fall in love with Mom and Max was losing his memories. When we got back, the Tornado of Time took Max away, and the stone was taken by that some guy, so Alex and I had to compete in an unofficial wizard competition to do a complicated spell, and Alex won. The thing is, I forgot my whole life and was taken away. The last thing I know was that we were in the moment before Alex made the wish and only Max, Alex and I had the memories. Alex also gave up her powers."

Justin took a deep breath, exhausted. I widen my eyes. I always thought of Alex like a slightly more selfish version of Fred and George, but I guess she would do what everyone else would in her situation. I look out the window, and realized that we must have been here for hours.

"Thank you, Justin for telling me. It must've been hard to relive that moment where you almost lost your family." I say to Justin, while packing my things.

"It's fine, but it was nice to have somebody not go all: "Poor you, you almost your family." " he says. I giggle. "I mean," he continued. "At least, I got them back right?" he looks up at me, and I nod. We walk together until we had to head for our separate ways on the 7th floor.

**[A/N: Not exactly the conversation, I was thinking of, but I just go with the flow really. Anyway, let's hear of Ron's day!]**

**Ron's POV**

"Harry!" I shouted. I was trying to do Snape's work, but I didn't know the answers.

"What?" came the feeble reply.

"Do you now where 'Mione is?" I asked in reply.

Nope. What do you need her for? To snog her senseless?" Harry relied mindlessly.

"OI!" I stood up and walked over to Harry's bed and slapped his back. He fell face-first on his pillow. He pushed himself up, sat on his bed and turned around.

"What was that for?! I was trying to do my homework for McGonagall!" he shouts. I raise my eyebrow at him. I took his parchment and looked at it.

"Well, that slap was for that comment about me snogging Hermione senseless. Or were you just imagining yourself doing the same to Alex?" Harry's cheeks turned pink.

"She doesn't like me, she already has a boyfriend. How many times are we going to have this conversation?" he asked.

"Well, Harry, now usually I'd say go for it, but come on, you've known the girl two months. Don't go crushing on her yet. For all you know she's working with You-Know-Who." I say.

"Wow, Ronald that's the least tactless thing I've ever heard you say." Harry and I both jump at the sound of a female's voice. When we realize that it was just Hermione, I brightened up and Harry snatched the parchment in my hand and went back to work.

"'MIONE!" I shout with glee.

"Nice to know you missed me so much." she smirked slightly.

"Can you help me with my homework?" I plead. She rolls her eyes and huffed.

"Of course." she says in a disbelieving tone. I dragged her over to my bed and collected Snape's work and had her help me. Well, I say help, really it was more like an added 15 minute class of Potions. Then Charms. Then Transfiguration.

**[A/N: Short, I know, I just don't know what to do, for Ron's part but I want all of the Trio to have a least one POV. Anyway, off to Max's love life. Sorry, I'm a romantic that way :p BTW, my first OC in this one :D ]**

"MAX!" I hear someone say as I walk to the courtyard. I turn around and find Jordan running towards me. I smile goofily. Jordan is a girl in my year who's really fun. She actually likes my creations and doesn't laugh at the serious stuff I do that usually other people would laugh at for no reason. I like her, she's my best friend with Luna. I stare at her glossy brown hair, which reminded me of Gigi's. I would so like to comb that.

"Max!" she shouts again, as I snap out of it.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You forgot your dead lizard in McGonagall's classroom." she hands me my lizard and I pocket it.

"Oh, thanks." I grin.

"Where were you going?" she asks as she cocks her head to one side.

"Just going to meet Luna at the courtyard.. She's going to show me a Digiribumble plum or something like that."

"A Dirigible Plum, you mean?"

"Yeah. Hey, want to come with?" I point my thumb behind me.

"Sure!" she exclaimed and we walked off to find Luna.

**2 nights later**

"What do you mean, I have to go somewhere?" I ask Sprout as she helps me pack my trunk.

"I don't know why, you just have to, Professor McGonagall told me it was Dumbledore's orders." she said, panting.

"Are you ready now?" I nod.

"Come on." She drags me by my right hand as I hold tightly on to my trunk. We stopped n front of a gargoyle. I've been here before to talk to Dumbledore about the stuff I've been trying to invent. He's a good man.

"Password?" the wheezy voice of the gargoyle spoke.

"Mars Bars" Sprout said and the gargoyle opened. We walked up the twisty stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"HELLO!" I shout as I walk in.

"Hello, Max." he says as I plop on the chair in front of him. A flame bursts suddenly in front of him, and he tells me:

"Max, flash yourself to 12 Grimmauld Place." he tells me calmly. Where? Darn, wish I had the I.P.P. with me.

"Ok." I say. Before, I could, McGonagall bursts the door open, and Justin was with her.

"Dumbledore, Mr. Russo, was wandering the halls, using Dark Magic." she exclaims. What? Justin breaking the rules? Maybe even laws? No way.

"What- I-I wasn't-" Justin stutters. What was that spell that Dad taught us? Oh. Right. I wave my wand.

"Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind." I chant. Justin blurts something out really surprising.

"I'm sorry! I joined the Death Eaters because my girlfriend told me he was going to kill me!" Juliet?

"Well, that may be-" McGonagall was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Minerva, it is apparent he was trying to save his life. A cowardly thing to do, but what most would have done in his case." he turns towards to me. "Max, flash, now."

I did what I was told. The next thing I saw was Mom, Harper, and some old lady with red hair.

**[A/N: And you know the rest! Dumble's POV!]**

**Dumbledore's**** POV**

"Well, now that your brother is out of harms way, Minerva will send you back to your common room." I say, calmly. I am very disappointed, but the things people will do for love is astonishing.

'Also, Mr. Russo, 150 points from Ravenclaw, which will make them 3rd place, I believe and detention with Minerva every Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays." I say. Mr. Russo needs to be punished after all. When they walk out the door, I look up to Phineas.

"Phineas!" The portrait blinked once, twice, then looked down at me.

"Yes, Dumbledore?"

"I need you to warn Sirius that visitors will be coming." I say cheerfully.

**[A/N: I'm leaving it there because as you know, he goes and warns him, (with threats from the portraits) and goes back and goes to "sleep" again. :D ]**


	14. Visit to St Mungo's

**A/N: OKIE DOKIE! Can you read my songfic about Hinny? Thanks so much. Now, I don't know who reviewed, favourite or followed aside from the obvious so thank you: Moving on.**

**Alex's** POV

Justin.. a Death Eater? Stick-in-the-mud Justin? That's not possible. It made sense though. That didn't mean I had to like it. I cried as Harper held me, who was crying as well. I knew she never got over him, so hearing negative things about him without knowing what was going on must be a hard blow for her. At least, I was used to Justin turning over to the enemy.

"Harper... it's Justin remember? And no matter how many times we trip up the other. We. are. the. Russos." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Maxie, how did this happen?" Max cringed at the horrible nickname as I suppressed a laugh. I mean usually, I'd laugh out loud and embarrass him like crazy, but even I knew this wasn't the time. I led Harper, Mom and Max to the table. I look back to the Weasleys. Their dad being injured, plus the fact we just found out the shocking news about Justin being a Death Eater, it put a damper on things. Harry walked stiffly towards us and sat beside me. I tried talking to him, but he avoided me completely. I miss Mason's hugs right now.

"Well, St. Mungo's just sent a letter to me and says we can all visit Dad!" Mrs. Weasley announces. Ginny jumped up and squealed, Ron came over to the table and took a swig of Butterbeer, while Fred and George hi-fived each other. Harry joined in the celebration by hugging Ginny. A pang of jealousy stabs me. What the heck? I force a smile at Mrs. Weasley.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Weasley." I say.

"Thank you...?" she falters as she asks for my name.

"Alex."

"Thank you, Alex." she smiles back at me, before turning back to Harper. I inspect her... strange style of clothing, which wasn't that strange this time. The shirt part until below her breasts was black with the Hogwarts crest, and from there, the skirt part was a pattern of red, green, yellow and blue strips. Each strip had glitter on it, like a blue strip had red, green or yellow glitter. Harper spies me looking at it and smiles.

"You like it Alex? I made it from your advice, see that's the crest you sent me." she lifts her head proudly. I missed her soo much. Mom was looking at Mrs. Weasley with concern, as she tries to coax them, telling them they can't go. She stands up,

"Why don't you guys go? We'll stay here and keep this guy company!" My mom exclaims. She gestured towards Sirius.

"Thank you, Theresa, but we can't possibly-" Mom interrupts her.

"Just go, your husband is probably wondering about all of you!" She shooed them out the door, sending them to wherever Mr. Weasley is. When she came back, Sirius was looking at her like she was mental. Which in a way, she was.

"Really? Some guy?" he asked Mom.

"Well, I don't your name now, do I?" mom replied. Sirius rolled his eyes muttering about bloody Americans.****

Ginny's POV

When the Knight Bus came, we climbed aboard. I was really anxious for Dad. Thank goodness, Harry had that dream, and theoretically saved him. How many times will he be saving us? Me, Sirius, and now Dad? I swear that guy will kill himself before letting us die if it came to die. OW! Damn bus. I am so relived when we got out of that bloody death trap. We arrived at the front desk, where Mum asked where Dad was.

"Well, come on you lot. This way." she pointed to the left and we followed. I have never been in St. Mungo's I'll admit and really, to tell you the truth. I hate this place. It's like a building version of the Hospital Wing. Just dreadfully white. When we reached Dad's room, I was about to tackle him before I saw how weak and pale he was. Thank goodness that woman forced Mum and us to get here. I wouldn't have been able to sleep. Dad grinned weakly and motioned us over. I didn't need to be told twice.

"Dad! How are you?" I ask, giving him a soft hug.

"Fine. Oh, Harry come over! If it wasn't for you, I'll be dead." he joked, not noticing my stone expression. Harry came over, just behind Mum who looked like she was praising the ceiling or something like that.

"Arthur, we'll visit at Christmas, you need to rest." Wow, Mum not even 1 hour.

"Yeah that'll be best. See you." Seriously, DAD?! I grunted and walked out of the room, following Mum. Welll... that was a greeeat visit. I kicked a fallen cup as the Knight Bus hit another bump. ****

[A/N: Ta-da! Done! Not really sure how it actually went, but did my best ^_^]


	15. Christmas Time and Back to Mungo's

**A/N: I'm SOOO sorry, a lot has happened and... I have another fanfiction account. That's right: Quotev. Well, it's not really like this site but it's for stories :) Phew! Got that out. So, let's go to our favourite Boy-Who-Lived's POV!~ Events are going to be slightly tweaked.**

**Harry's POV**

Its the Christmas holidays and me, being me, wasn't excpecting anything. So, when I got that huge pile of presents (not really, but it's the biggest pile I've ever got over the years) I was shocked. Ron rolled his eyes as he unwrapped a gift from Hermione which was sugar-less candy and a homework planner. I decided to open the presents in my own pile. From Mrs. Weasley, I got the traditional Weasley sweater and mince pies. From Remus and Sirius, I got this book about Dark spells and counter curses. Hermione gave me sugar-less candy and a homework planner like Ron and Ron gave me a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Jellybeans. From Tonks, I got a working model of the Firebolt, making me miss my own. Hagrid gave me a furry brown wallet that had extra security by biting anybody who touches it so, I might not be using that for a while. From Alex, I got 2 Sugar Quills, with a note attached with Max's name on it. The last present I opened gave me a shock. It was from Dobby and it was a painting of something.

"Oi! Ron, what d'you think this is?" I ask Ron, stuffing himself with the mince pies his Mum gave him for Christmas.

"Loorks like... dun-ho matche." he muttered. Hermione bursted in as happy like she got 200% on everything...which I don't know if it's possible.

"Merry Christmas!" she greeted, sitting on the floor in front of our beds. "Harry, how did you know I wanted the New Theory of Numerology book!" It sounded more like a statement than a question though, so I ignored it.

"How d'you like my gift, Mione?" Ron asked nervously.

"Um.. the perfume was.. unusual, Ronald." she flustered a bit.

"Oh, yeah. Not too good with perfume and girl stuff." he mumbled the last part. There was a crack, and Fred and George apparated in the room.

"You guys better stay up here until Remus gets Mum all sorted out." Fred announced.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"The git, Percy sent back his Weasley sweater. Didn't even bother to open. Poor Mum." George answered.

"No one wants the prat here anyway." Ron spat. Fred and George was inspecting the painting Dobby gave me.

"Oi, Gred, this painting is Harry." Fred said laughing. George flipped it over.

"Oh yeah, it says right here." George said, now chuckling with Fred and Ron. I huffed and turned my back on them, browsing the DADA book Remus and Sirius gave me. Alex came in a while later, asking what was going on.

"Look, here's a painting of Harry." the twins gestured to it. Alex burst out laughing, holding on to Max for support when he came in.

"Hey, that painting looks like a mix of Harry, Justin and the Joker from Batman." Max said, which made Alex roll on the floor laughing. Fred and George stopped laughing. Not that I could blame them, except for Alex and Max no one knew who the Joker was. An owl flew in through the window landing a package on Alex's lap. Max picked it up and ripped the wrapping. Out dropped two books.

"OK, Alex, here's your magic journal," Max kicked the red one to Alex who groaned when it hit her head. " and this is for me... HEY! my own magical journal!" Alex stood up, took her wand and Max's journal and wrote with her wand, something that made Max blush.

"ALEX! Erase that!"

"No way, you look in my journal, I write in yours."

"Remember, I apologized?"

"No you did not!"

They kept bickering back and forth until we came down to eat.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to LinaRush (also for follow and favourite) and Im A Skyscraper for reviewing btw.**

* * *

**Ron's POV St. Mungo's**

Mad-Eye and Tonks escort us to St. Mungo's to see Dad. The bloody Knight Bus is NOT and I mean NOT a recommended way to get to places. Except, if you like bumping into stuff and having hot chocolate spill on you every second, then it's not. We reach a dingy old building that looed abandoned. What are we doing here? Tonks talks to some window dummy, which makes her look insane (don't tell her though.), and the dummy points to the left. OK... not so insane after all. Did I mention she looks like some old lady *cough*hag*cough*, and we walk that way. Now, I'm going to make it not so detailed because the scene was scary. Imagine the Hospital Wing, 100 times bigger. St. Mungo's is worse. There was a sign in front.

-ARTIFACT ACCIDENTS... Ground Floor  
(Cauldron explosions, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.)

-CREATURE INDUCEDINJURIES... First Floor  
(Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.)

-MAGICAL BUGS...Second Floor  
(Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus)

-POTION AND PLANT POISONING...Third Floor  
(Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.)

-SPELL DAMAGE...Fourth Floor  
(Unliftable jinxes, hexes and incorrectly applied charms.)

-VISITOR'S TEAROOM AND HOSPITAL SHOP...Fifth Floor

If you are unsure of where to go, incapable of normal speech, or unable to remember why you're here, our Welcome Witch will be glad to be of help.

I had to snort at that. The Welcome Witch looked more on the annoyed side than glad side. She was reprimanding some bloke who's feet were cramping. Alex failed to stifle her laugh at that. Unfortunately, for her, her mum heard. So, she was dragged to the fifth floor with Max. Mum gestured us to follow her.

"Arthur Weasley? I heard he was moved to a new room...?" The witch looked at her list and looked up again.

"Yep. Weasley, Third Floor, first door on the right."

"Thank you." We followed Mum to Dad's room. He was lying down like we last saw him. He was holding a pack of screwdrivers Harry gave him. He noticed us and waved us in.

"Oh, hello! I'm feeling all better now. Oh, and thank you Harry! These screwdrivers... really ingenious." he greeted. I wonder what he thought about my gift? Mum inspected his bandages.

"Dear, I thought they weren't changing it until tomorrow?" Mum asks.

"Oh er, this Healer tried a Muggle method, very er... anyway and..." He showed Mum stitches on his skin. Ugh. Disgusting.

"YOU WHAT? YOU-" Mum kept shouting at them, and I scampered over to Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

"You lot want to go get tea?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Sounds really good right now." Harry said eyeing Mum. They followed us and we started to go up the stairs. When we finally made it to the floor, I have survived a lot of claiming's that I had spattergroit. Stupid paintings. Guess who we met on the floor? Gitderoy Lockannoying.

"Do you want an autograph?" He asked us. We said no, but bloody git kept insisting. Until a Healer came.

"Isn't he just adorable? He's just regaining his memory back, a really good sign." I tried not to laugh. It was sort of my fault he's like this. Also, the Healer treats him like a 2 year old. Priceless. We keep walking when we see a blond, pouty face.

"NEVILLE!" I shout. Fine call me dumb. I didn't know. He turned around, shocked to see us. "Hey, who are you visiting?!" I asked, not noticing his sad look. His grandmother (who by the way, looked less funny without Snape wearing her clothes.), turned around delighted. Harry stomped on my foot.

"Blimey, Harry." I say to him. We walk to the ward they were in. Then his grandmother started talking about how Neville should be proud about the fact they were...blah,blah,blah. I stared in horror at the young couple. They were about 21. This shouldn't have happened to them.

"Oh my..." I hear Hermione whisper. It was horrible. I suddenly felt a guilt in my stomach for all those times I teased him.

When they were gone, we took a last look at them and kept walking.

"I didn't know." Hermione says.

"Me either." Ginny and I said at the same time.

"I did. I looked into Dumbledore's pensive, then I saw Bellatrix being judged at the Ministry of Magic for torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity." Harry says, regretfully.

"The woman Kreacher has a picture of in his room did this to Neville's parents?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." He responds.

"Bloody hell." I mutter.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry, that it took so long to update the rest of the chapter. :( Hope you enjoy it!**


	16. Occlumency and Picture Visions

**[A/N: I am so sorry, that I got the book all jumbled up and it barely makes any sense but I promise once Hagrid returns in the next chapter the book will be back on track. Disclaimer: Harry Potter and WOWP will NEVER be mine. They belong to their very respected owners. I decided that Harry and Alex will not be dating. Sorry for that. They might have feelings for each other but won't act on it. The other stuff that happened before Christmas break did happen, and just because it wasn't in the story didn't mean it didn't. Any quotes from the book, belongs to Jo, not me. **

* * *

3RD POV

It had been a few days after the gang had visited Mr. Weasley, and they were hanging in Harry and Ron's room. Harry and Ron were in their room playing chess, and it was clear that Ron was winning. Hermione and Ginny were with Crookshanks. Alex was bothered with something, and with Max annoying her, her temper was running very short. They just found out that Kreacher had been hanging out in the attic, that morning although they didn't really care. Sirius was just glad for an excuse since he was nowhere to be seen since they had arrived. Harry, for the first time in his life dreaded going back to Hogwarts. Who could blame him? With Umbridge being High Inquisitor and the horrible Education Decrees **[A/N: I don't bother getting the name right, so if I'm wrong please don't correct me.]**, who would want to go back. And even Quidditch was no fun anymore, seeing as how he and the Weasley twins were kicked out.

Mrs. Weasley was calling Harry downstairs when his day went downhill in a way.

"Harry, dear, Professor Snape is hear to see you. He's in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley called. It tokk a few more calls until Harry heard. Harry frowned. What in Merlin's beard would Snape- of all teachers- would want to see him on Christmas break? He looked at them and they were staring back in horror and confusion.

"What would he want with you?" Ron asks.

"Dunno." Harry responded. Maybe he'd gotten a T on his last assignment. Or he was suspecting him of stealing something in his personal stores, again. The latter was the most probable.

He went down the stairs, each step feeling heavier than the last. When he opened the door to the kitchen, he found Snape and Sirius glaring at each other. There was a silence filled with hatred surrounding them.

"Er..." Harry says, unsure of what to do. Not a lot of students get a home visit from their least favourite teacher on Christmas break. And the fact that it couldn't wait until school started meant it was urgent. Or that it wasn't something you'd want the toad to know.

"Potter, sit down." Snape ordered. Sirius glared harder.

"I don't appreciate you giving orders in my own house, Snivellus." Sirius said loudly, although he looked like he was talking to the ceiling instead of him.

"I was supposed to see you alone, Potter," Snape sneered, glaring at Sirius like he was a disgusting piece of trash "But Black-"

"I am his godfather." said Sirius loudly and slowly, as if talking to a child of 5 years.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders." Snape says, quieter and waspish as he spoke. "but by all means, stay Black. I know how you like feeling..." Snape stopped as if too consider a word. "involved." Sirius put his fist down loudly on the table creating a big bang.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Sirius, his patient wearing off.

"Merely that I am sure you must feel-ah- frustrated that you can not do anything particularly useful," Snape emphasized the word useful, "for the Order."

Sirius flushed. Snape's lips cured into a triumphant smirk, the one Harry was familiar with, for the past 4 years and a half now. He turned to Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore has sent me to tell you that he wishes you study for Occlumency this term."

"Study Occle- what?" Harry says blankly.

"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defence of the mind for external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but one of the most highly useful ones." Snape sneered.

Harry's heart pumped faster. Defence for the mind, in simpler words? But he was aware he wasn't being possessed by Voldemort, having received a lecture by Ginny when they came back from their visit. So why would he...

"Why do I have to study Occlu-thing?" he blurted, not really bothering to mind his manners.

"Because the Headmaster thinks it is a good idea," Snape says. "You will receive lessons once a week, but you will tell no one, least of all Umbridge. Understood, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry responds. "Who will be teaching me?" Snape raises an eyebrow, as the answer couldn't be anymore obvious.

"I am." he answers. Harry felt like his insides were melting. It was bad enough Snape was teaching in him Potions-which was a subject he was no good at- but now he had to have lessons with him once a week. He was pretty sure he did absolutely nothing to receive this torture of a punishment. He was still dealing with the scars Umbridge gave him in detention.

"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?" Sirius asks aggressively. "Why you?" Harry had to agree with that. Why not Dumbledore? Was he still trying to avoid him. That made him feel hollow.

"I suppose it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," Snape answers silkily. "I assure you _I _did not beg for the job." Harry shuddered at the thought. Snape got to his feet. "Monday evening, Potter, my office. If anybody were to ask, you are taking Remidaial Potions. Anybody with eyes could see that you would need it."

He was about to leave, his black cloak billowing, which made him look like a bat.

"Wait just a moment." Sirius says, straightening in his chair. Snape turned around, sneering.

"I do have to get going Black. I have a limited leisure time, unlike you seem to have."

"I'll get to the point then," Sirius says standing up. Harry noticed that Sirius was taller than him. He also noticed that Snape was balled his fist in his cloak pocket, where his wand probably was. "If I hear, even a whisper that you're using these lessons to give Harry a tough time. You have me to answer to."

"How touching," sneered Snape. "But surely you have noticed that he is very much like his father?"

"Yes I have." Sirius answered, the pride in his voice couldn't have been anymore clear than it was.

"Then you'll know that he is so arrogant, criticism simply bounces off him." Snape said sleekly.

Both men drew their wands, and Harry stood in between them, not wanting the other to get hurt.

"Just because Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, Snivellus, doesn't mean I do." Sirius says, glaring at Snape. Their faces were barely a foot from the others.

"Why don't you tell him so?" Snape challenged. "Or, are you afraid that he won't take a person who has been hiding in his mother's house for six months seriously?"

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? Must be delighted that his lapdog is currently working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"

"Speaking of dogs," Snape says in a voice so eerily soft. "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognised you the last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform... gave you a cast-iron excuse to not leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?

Sirius raised his wand.

"NO!" Harry reached over to Sirius. "Harry-get-out-of-it!" snarled Sirius, pushing him off the table with his free hand. Fortunately, Harry fell over, unscathed.

The kitchen door opened and the Weasley family, Russo family, plus Harper and Hermione, came inside, all, looking delighted. Mr. Weasley walked in proudly in their midst dressed in a pair of striped pajamas covered by a mackintosh.

"Cured!" he announced brightly to the kitchen. "Completely cured!" He and all the others froze, as if just noticing the scene in front of them. Which also froze, seeing the others come in. Sirius and Snape looking towards the door with their wands at each other's throats and Harry who had just dusted himself off.

"Merlin's beard." Mrs. Weasley gasped, a frown replacing his smile. "What's going on here?" Both Snape and Sirius lowered their wands. Harry looked from one to the other. They both wore shocked expression at the amount of unexpected witnesses that seemed to have calmed them down and brought them back to their senses. Snape passes them, pocketing his wand in his pocket. At the door he looked back.

"Six o'clock Potter, Monday evening." Then, he was gone. Sirius hesitantly lowered his wand, still glaring at the place where Snape had been moments before.

* * *

Alex's POV

We hang in Ron and Harry's room for a while. I was thinking about Mason. I missed him so much. But... I still have feelings for Harry. But, Ginny likes him too, even if she is stubborn about it. I shoot Max an irritated glare. Does he know when to shut up? He's been trying to get me to come to Maximillian World for the past hour. Ugh. When Harry gets called down because Snape wants to see him, I just think what does he want Harry for, and I'm so not glad it's not me. I mean, even that bimbo London Tipton can figure out what's wrong with this picture. Well, not really... oh, you get what I mean!

After 15 minutes, I finally agreed to go to Maximillian World.

"Literarium Terrarium" Max and I recite.

Maximillian World is scribbles that look almost like my own world.

"Wow, Max, reaaly original." I say sarcastically.

"It's not original, it's your place. Except for that part over there." he says, pointing a spot in the messed up trees that hide what I wrote: 'Talia is Future Mrs. Russo'. I laugh.

"That wasn't funny, Alex." he says. I stick my tongue out at him. Since we've been here, I was friendly with him. Maybe it was because Justin back-stabbed us. I huff mentally. When Dad gave me this punishment, I thought all I had to look out for was stuck up students and old geezers who's beards are long and white. Also who stink bad. I did not expect this. We hear footsteps coming and Max groans.

"But we just got here. I wanted to joust." he complains.

"Shut up." I hiss. "I would've beaten you up anyway, that you would be able to talk where it doesn't shine." I brag.

"That would be awkward." he says, inching from me. I roll my eyes and get us out of there. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Mom are all smiling brightly at us.

"Cured!" Mr. Weasley announces. We all smile and join them downstairs, the twins coming down with us after an explosion from their room.

"What was that?" I ask them.

"A surprise-"

"for our-"

"most beloved-"

"Toad teacher." They say at the same time. I grin. Well this was going to be good. I'd help too, but that would be a lot of work. When we enter the kitchen, the scene was so bizarre, I almost wanted to laugh. If it wasn't for the fact that Snape was there. Harry was dusting himself off, and he paused. Sirius and Snape looked like they were about to have a wizard's duel. Not anything like the one I used to have, with just elements, but I still wanted to watch them duel.

"Cured!" Mr. Weasley shouted, coming in through the door. "Completely cured!" His smile turned into a frowned when he noticed what was happening. When Snape left, my mind wandered to other stuff, while the others were celebrating. I went up to Ginny, Hermione and my room, I lied down on the bed, sighing. I missed my dad. I spot a picture frame and grin. Maybe, there is a way I can find out.

I pick up the frame and pointed my wand to it. Now, normally I wouldn't be allowed to use magic, but, my wand runs on electricity, so they can't detect t. I mean, have you seen them? They're stuck in the Middle Ages! I clear my head and recite:

"Please, please, tell me now, is there something I should know. Duranium, Duranius." The picture faded, and I was wondering if this was a good idea.

_It shows me a dark and musty forest. It shifts to a creature, its fur bloody and messed up. What was left on it, anyway. It groans and another creature lands in front of it, blocking my view. I couldn't see from the wings he had. I gasp. An Angel of Darkness. But which one? I scrunch my eyes to see better, when it zooms in. The angel seems to be talking to the creature. The creature looks scared and it cries out. I am glad I can't hear the screams. When the angel leaves, it zooms in on the creature. I gasp. It is Mason. Furious, I try to control my breathing. What happened? How did he get caught. I want to zap him out of there. I want to hug him. But I can't. I don't even know where this place is. I sigh and make a silent promise that I will find him. I frown. Why are all my loved ones being hurt._

The scene shifts to a gloomy dining room. I see Dad sitting in one of the chairs beside Gorog and...Dominic. IT must be Voldemort's headquarters. And what Mason said was true. Dominic was working for Voldemort. This is bad. The Angels of Darkness are working for that psychopath I gulp and scan the rest of the table. I see Juliet and her parents sitting at the end of the table. No surprise there. I already knew that. It still hurt though. I liked Juliet and her family. Especially when they used to think I was Oprah. I grin but it quickly falters when I look at the head of the table. Voldemort is giving Justin something on his arm. A tattoo. I try to see, but I can't. Justin seems overjoyed and Dad smiles. Wait, I thought he was kidnapped? Is he somehow a part of this? The picture frame blanks and it turns back into a boring picture frame.

The person in the portrait yells at me and I stick my tongue out at him. I don't need to deal with other annoying stuff right now. I lie back on my bed. Should I tell Max, Mom and Harper. No there is no question. I will tell Max, but Mom and Harper? I just couldn't. I put my face in the pillow and scream frustrated. After that, I wave my wand, pack my things, make it smaller and put it in my robe pocket. Then, I head out to dinner. The rest of the year will be torture. I don't need stupid crystal balls or tea leaves or batty Trelawny telling me that.

**[A/N: How do you like it? Next chapter is Hagrid's return. YAY! I forgot to put that in before, sorry.]**


	17. A Tale of Giants Sort of

**[A/N: Whenever I don't update... just remember, my mind is horrible with schedules and always chooses the wrong time to do vacation. Anything at all from HP or WOWP is NOT mine. If it was, I'd probably make more books and episodes.]**

**Alex's**** POV**

Hermoine comes bursting in through the library doors, which earns her a strict look from Madame Boring. She ignores it though. I am two tables away and hear everything they say. I don't want to eavesdrop, but I'm too curious for my own good. Who am I kidding? This should be good.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione whisper-shouted to them, distracting them from their homework. Wow, that's a first. Not them being distracted, the one where Hermione distracts them from homework.

"What's so important that you have to interrupt us doing our homework, huh Mione? Isn't homework the_ most important thing in the universe?_" He says in a bad imitation of Hermione.

"Well, fine, I'll just go if you don't want to hear it." Hermione sighs. Harry shoots Ron a look and says,

"Come on Hermione, tell us." he pleaded. Hermione smiled.

"Hagrid is back." she says all giddy. Who the heck is Hagrid? Was he sick or something?

"Stop kidding with us, Hermione." Ron says, rolling his eyes.

"He is!" Hermione says. " He was walking Fang when I bumped into him." Ron's eyes glinted and Harry's lips curved upwards.

"Well, come on then! We need to visit him!" Ron exclaims as he starts to gather his stuff out. Wow. Always looking for an excuse, isn't he? Lucky for me, I don't need an excuse to ditch work. I gather up my stuff and followed them. They stop at the Gryffindor Common Room. They went to their dorms and I follow Hermione up the stairs. I came in, surprising Hermione.

"Oh, hey Alex." she says, putting her robe on. Besides her, was her scarf, mittens and one of those ridiculous house elf hats. This girl was obsessed. She shoved it in my face once.

"So, Hermione," I say, taking a step closer to her bed. "What'cha doing?" I ask.

"I-I w-was..." she paused. This chick needs lying lessons. "going to walk outside. It's very beautiful. The snow's just about to melt." I smile.

"Can I come with?" I ask.

"N- Yeah, sure. Meet me outside in 10." she wrapped her scarf around her head and scurried downstairs. I threw my own stuff on and followed her.

"Well, it's cold out there!" I hear Hermione say defensively. I creep downstairs performing the Disis- Dissi- oh you know what kind of charm, on and followed them, or tried to anyway. They had that damn cloak with them. We-hopefully I'm not mindlessly wandering down the halls- passed Nick humming Weasley is Our King, I think. I'm not sure. I had detention that day. We went out of the Entrance Hall and into the snow. Doesn't look like Spring's coming anytime soon. Guess Hermione's lie wouldn't have worked.

They headed towards a little cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney. I hear someone's sets of footsteps heading in that general direction and follow it. I stand against the left side of the house, making sure I can see them. I didn't sneak away cupcakes from Dad for nothing. One of them knocks on the door three times. I hear frantic barking inside.

"Hagrid, it's us!" I could hear either Harry or Ron calling through the keyhole.

"Shoulda known!" said a gruff voice. I jump a bit. That voice is scary. "Bin walking Fang... out o' the way, Fang...out the way you dozy dog." I snicker. I'm going to like this guy. The door creaked open a big mass of fuzzy hair came out. From what I can see, it's matted with blood in some places. I think there's also a purple bruise under there. I cringe.

"Merlin's beard, keep it down! he says hastily, looking right across. "Under that Cloak, are yeh? Well get in!"

I step back, the snow crunching under my feet. The Hagrid guy looks my way, so I keep absolutely silent. He doesn't find me, and turns back to them, gesturing them in. I hear a gasp from Hermione. "I'm sorry!" she says. And that was all I could hear because they went inside. Well, should start using my magic. I use the Threemetrus Movetrus spell again and end up besides the fireplace. That spell is becoming my favourite.

Hagrid's cottage was cozy, and admittedly too small for him. I see Harry, Ron and Hermione with the Invisibility Cloak on the ground.

"I just-oh Hagrid!" Hermione exclaims. I have a feeling she will be a very protective mother one day. Emphasis on the word protective.

"It's nuthin', it's nuthin!" says Hagrid hastily, shutting the door behind him and scurried around the rom, closing all curtains. Y'know, despite the cabin being so small, there's a lot of windows. Hermione looked like she saw some sort of hybrid. Couldn't blame her. He was wrecked. Now usually, when teachers (or staff in general), go on vacation, they come back unmarked. So, what the heck has he been doing?

"What happened to you?" Harry demanded. The dog (Fing, was it? No, Fang.) was running happily to all of them, trying to lick their faces. He succeeded.

"Told yeh, nuthin" Hagrid says firmly. Oh good, I thought he only spoke things hastily. "Want a cuppa?" I was about to answer, then I remember they don't know that I'm here.

"Come off it," Ron says. "You're in a right state!" Why doesn't he just confess?

"I'm tellin' yeh. I'm fine!" he tells them, straightening up and beaming at them to prove it. He winces though. Shouldn't he go to the Hospital Wing? I mean, the beds would NEVER fit him, but he should still go.

"Blimey," he says, changing the subject. "it's good ter see yeh three again-had good summers, did yeh?"

"Hagrid, you've been attacked!" Ron exclaims. Wow. Way to point out the obvious, Captain. (I think you could probably detect the sarcasm in that sentence.)

"Fer the last time, it's nuthin'!" says Hagrid firmly.

"Would you say it was nothing if one of us turned up with a pound of mince instead of a face?" Ron demands. I chuckle a bit, which makes Harry and Hermione turn their heads in my direction, Ron and Hagrid still focused on the argument. I stay still as a statue. I want to slap myself again. Hermione passes it off as her imagination, while Harry keeps staring. He shakes his head three times before turning back.

"-and see Madam Pompfrey, Hagrid," Hermione fusses. Like I said, overprotective mother. "some of those cuts look nasty." Oh lookie there, Captain Obvious' wife came in! Harry nodded, his messy hair shaking a bit. I stare at him for a minute r two before looking away. You have Mason. I remind myself. Speaking of, I still don't know where he is. The forest looked unfamiliar, to the few forests I've been to. Maybe it's here. Or in America. I pay attention again, for some reason, I have a feeling this might be more interesting than I thought.

"Giants?" says Hagrid, catching some sort of meaty thing before it reached his belt and slapped his face. Well, I was right. It was more funnier and a bit more interesting. I clap my hands to my mouth before I could do anything stupid. I could hear Justin's remarks now: 'Isn't that what you always do which ends up causing the problem?" Well, look who ended up causing the problem now, huh Justin?... Great, I'm talking to myself. I hear something that catches my interest... or maybe it was just Harry talking. Shut up brain!

"So you have been looking for giants?" Harry asks, as he sits down at the table in the middle of the room. Hagrid sets up the tea, then slapped his face with meat again. Its not really funny.

"Yeah all righ'" he grunted, "I have." I feel a bit of excitement at this. The only giants I've seen were Hugh, who wasn't really a giant, mind you, and his adoptive parents... that was so Hermione and even a but Justin-like... OH MY GOSH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I'M CONTAMINATED! I should stop hanging out with them. I zone out the rest of the story **[A/N: I'm really sorry, I don't like repeating stuff in books unless it's the Reading The Books type.]**up until the end of it.

"So... so there aren't any giants coming?" Ron asks, looking like his hopes and dreams were squashed. They must've wanted to befriend the giants so they can go after Voldemort. Now that I think about it, should I tell Dumbledore about what I saw in the picture frame, about the Angels of Darkness and vampires joining in? How about Mason?

"-there's gotta be a chance they'll remember Dumbledore's friendly to 'em... could be they'll come." There's hope for them, and us. I really hope there is. My feet feel tired, considering I was standing up so stiffly for about an hour so I slump against the wall as quietly as I can, not bothering to listen anymore. I jolt suddenly, hearing a frantic and rapid knocking on the door. I try to see who it is from where I am, but I only see someone short. My mind suggests that it was her... but it couldn't be, could it? What would she want with Hagrid? I don't know this guy, but I don't want anyone to suffer from her presence.

"It's her!" Ron whispered.

"Get under here!" Harry says frantically, grabbing his Invisibility Cloak. He put it around himself and Hermione, Ron diving under the table to get in as well.

"Hagrid, hide our mugs!" one of them yell, as they back up close to where I am, judging from the way I hear rustles beside me. Hagrid hides the mugs under - I am guessing Fang's- basket when they hit my elbow. I bite my lip, but they know I'm there.

"Who the bloody-?" Ron shuts up as the toad comes in the room. The fact that she looked like a real toad amuses me.

"So," she says slowly and loudly. She's stupid. Just because Hagrid probably isn't what she calls "normal", doesn't mean that she has to speak like that... If anything, she sounds like she doesn't know how to talk. "You're Hagrid, are you?"

She strolled in before Hagrid could answer. She really is a bitch, isn't she? Walking in like she owns the freaking place. Someone's foot brushes my side again and I shuffle farther from them as I could. Fang was reaching to lick her face, (although, why would he want to?) and Umbridge waved her handbag at him like she would whack him. It reminded me of Gigi and the way she did that to some poor guy named Donny.

"Er-I don' want ter be rude," Hagrid says. Yeah right. The woman was a second closer to abusing his dog. "but who the ruddy hell are you?" Woo Hagrid! I know I'll be friends with him. I almost let out a gasp but quickly dismiss it.

"MY name is Dolores Umbridge." she says. Hey, that could be re-arranged to 'Dumbores Umbitch.' I'm so proud of me. Her eyes scans the cottage, probably looking for evidence against him. Nosy Dumbores, tsk tsk. She stared at the spot where we were and I go frigid instantly. The second time she did this, I wanted to rip her eyes off her face.

"Dolores Umbridge?" Hagrid asks like he couldn't believe an oh-so-stuck-up Ministry official was here at Hogwarts. It's not like we asked for her. "I thought you were one o' then Ministry-don' you for Fudge?" That's it. Never eating fudge again.

"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," Umbridge says, pacing around the cabin, looking at everything like it was some artifact or whatever interested her. "I am now the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher-"

"That's brave of yeh," Hagrid interrupts, "No' a lot o' people would take tha' job anymore."

"-and Hogwarts High Inquisitor," Umbridge says, like she didn't hear him. Probably just wanted to listen to hear her own voice. Ugh.

"Whats that?" Hagrid asks, confused.

"Precisely what I was going to ask," Umbridge says. Hagrid wasn't High Inquistor, why would she...? I look to where her finger I pointing. At Hermione's broken mug. Oh...crap, this is going to be bad.

"Oh," Hagrid says, trying to think up of a lie, which he seems to be bad at since he glanced at the trio who is probably frozen in place. "oh, tha' was..." I groan mentally. You shouldn't hesitate when telling a lie. That is rule number 2. Rule number 1 is not to give yourself away. "was Fang. He broke a mug. So I had ter use this one instead." he points at the mug he was holding. That was pretty good.

Umbridge scanned him, finished with inspecting the cabin. What the heck does she want? I worry as I look at my watch. It was near 6:00. I smile a bit. At least I can skip the makeovers Lavender and Parvati wanted me to do. Gosh, what a bunch of girly girls.

"Well, in a manner o' speakin'," Hagrid says. Huh? What did I miss? He looks uncomfortable. "I say Fang's near enough human sometimes-"

"There are four sets of footsteps in the snow leading from the castle doors to your cabin." Umbridge points out sleekly. Damn, how the heck did I forget the freaking snow prints?! Now they'll know, if they didn't already. Fangs sniffs loudly around Umbridge just as Hermione gasps.

"I on'y just got back," Hagrid says, waving his hand at the haversack. "Maybe someone came ter call earlier and I missed 'em." I gulp. That would be a decent lie...if there were footsteps leading out the cabin. I just hope Umbridge is stupid enough to believe that.

"There are no footsteps leading away from your cabin door." Ugh. Why can't she be stupider than she already is? Hagrid looks outside to see.

"Don' know why that'd be..." he glances at the trio from the corner of his eye. "Uh..." he mutters. Umbridge shook her head disbelievingly and walked around the cabin. Sheesh, nosy much? I see a close up of her ugly face all of a sudden and I want to scream and kick her away. I stay frozen. Sad really. After she did a really useless search, she turned to him.

"How did you sustain those injuries, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked, (demanded is a more appropriate word) him. Hagrid slid the meat down his face

"I-er-tripped." he says. He really needs lying lessons.

"Tripped?" And she needs mind your own beeswax lessons.

"Over my friend's broomstick. Don' fly much meself. I mean, look at the size o' me." he gestures to himself. Really? A broomstick? Umbridge huffs, realizing she's heading nowhere.

"Where have you been?"

"Where I've b-been?"

"Yes. The second term started just a few days ago."

"I-I've been away for...for...for me health." he says.

"For your health." she repeats. Why did you say that Hagrid? Anybody with eyes can see that you're too bruised and injured to have been away for your freaking health?! You could've said to attend a funeral across the country or something like that?! Umbridge eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, fo' a bit o'-o' fresh air." he responds. Fresh air? You live in a cabin. You can get that anytime. I gulp again as Umbridge caught the lies.

"Yes. Because as a gamekeeper, fresh air is hard to come by." the toad says sarcastically. Hey, I still own sarcasm and she can NOT use it. Hmph.

"Change o' scenery, yeh know-" The toad interrupted him again. Just let him finish his freaking sentence! My hands clench into fists.

"Mountain scenery?" What do mountains have to do with giants? Oh. Duh! Wait, she knows?! Hagrid shifts guiltily as he answers the next question.

"M-Mountain sc-scenery?" he repeats. Oh, don't do that. "Nope, not fo' me. I was at the South o' France. Bit o' sea and sun." he answers. That could work.

"Are you sure?" Just stop interrogating him and get out! "You don't seem to have a tan."

"I 'ave sensitive skin." he answers quickly, but not that quickly. Finally learning how to lie. Umbridge glares at him. Aw. She didn't buy it. And it was such a good one too. She straightens up like the little stuck up toad she is.

"I shall be informing the Minister of your late arrival, of course." she says, a snobby tone in her voice.

"Yea', righ'" Hagrid nods.

"Have you been warned that I have currently been inspecting my fellow teachers as a necessary duty-although one that I don't want, I'm sure- as High Inquisitor?"  
she asks. Leave it to her to brag about her job. Just get out already, toad. My ears are bleeding. Umbridge was about to walk out the door before Hagrid asked a question.

"You're inspectin' us?" he asks confused.

"Yes I am." Umbridge says softly. When she turned around, I can see a smug look on her face. Oh, wonder why? "The Ministry is quite determine to weed out unsatisfactory teachers." Then, she left. Now that I thin about it, shouldn't the Ministry weed her out? She's horrible. When she left, Harry was about to pull off his cloak but, Hermione stopped him. Well, it could be Ron, but his fingers were thicker than hers...I think. Hagrid stumoed his way to the window beside the door and peeked through the window.

"She's goin' back to the castle." he whispers. "Blimey, inspectin' people is she?" When he walks away from the window, I walk there myself. When I see that the green dot is gone, I whisper the Threemetrus Movetrus spell and end up a 5 minute walk away from the cabin. I smile. No one would know that I was there.

**Later in the Gryffinor common**** room**

I study for OWLS because I actually want to step up a bit in the Wizard competition, when the Trio walk in. I bury my head deeper in the Transfiguration textbook I was reading and listened. It was before dinner so I was the only one in there with a couple of 7th years. Glancing at them, they were huddled in a close circle. I sigh and walk over, getting tired of studying. I tap Hermione's shoulder. The look of surprise on her face amuses me.

"Hermione," I whine. "You didn't meet up with me earlier. You promised." her eyes widen, just realizing that she "promised" me. Harry and Ron look at her with disbelieving looks.

"Oh, sorry Alex." she says, rushed. "I-I just bumped into the gamekeeper with Ron and Harry." Yeah right. Bumped into.

"That's fine then." I say, not really bothered. I yawn. "Well, I better pack up and sleep. Night." I say. I stop when I hear the one name I didn't want to hear.

"Have you heard from Mason yet, Alex?" Hermione asks. Just because I told her that I was worried because I haven't had any contact with Mason the past few weeks doesn't mean she could ask that. She's only concerned. I tell myself.

"No." I answer stiffly before grabbing my stuff and headed upstairs. I put my books in my knapsack before flopping on the bed. Where is Mason? Should I try the spell again? M-Maybe not. I groan before closing my eyes, not really sleepy.

**[A/N: Sorry it took so long. I just had a lot of stuff putting me down lately. But, don't worry I'm over that now! Should I do the Beetle at the Bay chapter from Hermione's point of view? Cho's date will be included. Just because he moved on from her (sort of) doesn't mean she didn't.]**


	18. The Truth

**[A/N: I am sooo sorry that I did not update sooner. I just become such a lazy arse sometimes. But I promise every Friday and Saturday, at least 2 chapters. No date with Cho... just the argument part. Hermione's POV :) HP AND WOWP is NOT mine. Enjoy It's not going to be exactly like the book.]**

"Soo..." Rita Skeeter started.

"Just spit it out Skeeter. I know you're just dying to say it." I spat out, irritated. I can't believe I'm actually going through this. I inhale. If it helps people realize the truth.

"Yes, yes. Are you still dating Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum?" she asks, Quick-Quotes quill ready to write... or lie. The latter's closer to the truth.

"That's not your business, Skeeter." I hissed. She shook her head and took a look at the parchment the bl- quill was writing in. I look back at Luna who looks spaced out more than ever. I can't believe we're publishing it in the Quibbler. The Quibbler, of all the media out there. The Quibbler! Of course, we had no choice, and Mr. Lovegood was willing to do it for free. I sip my Butterbeer, scanning the crowd for that messy crown of black hair. Harry isn't supposed to meet me until 3:00, after he and Max were done shopping, but I don't know how long I could stand this. I hear the scratching of quill against parchment and look over at Skeeter. What in the world was that quill writing?! I snatch it from her and read it. Grrr. Sheesh, woman. Get a life! I crumple the paper and rip it to pieces.

"Stop wasting parchment." I tell her.

"A waste of parchment?! How dare you?" she exclaimed. Oh, shut up, for Merlin's sake. "It was a perfectly good article."

"Made of lies." I spat out.

"But, sweetie, that doesn't matter. That's what the public wants. Besides, it would sell better than your story." she smiled menacingly.

"Oh, shut up and do what you're told, or else I'll talk." I threaten. She shut up immediately. Good. Another few minutes of peace.

**Few minutes later**

"Harry! You're here!... Oh, what happened?" I ask as I see his frustrated expression.

"Just got a fight with Cho. It's not my bloody fault she kept mentioning Cedric." he mutters. Unfortunately, Skeeter was listening in.

"Oooh. A girl named Cho. Now, Harry dear, tell me what-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw my glare. "But, that can be a story for another time." she says.

"Why are we here, anyway, Hermione?" Harry asks. I smile smugly.

"You're going to tell everybody the truth, Harry!" I exclaim. As expected, his face twists into a confused expression. I sigh. "Well, Harry, we are going to make sure that what happened to you at the graveyard will be able to be read by the entre Wizarding population!" I exclaim.

"That's right. So tell me everything." Skeeter purrs, glancing a look at me. "Unless Little Miss Perfect doesn't want it."

"Well, lucky for you, that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect wants." I retort.

"But, the Prophet won't publish it." Harry says. Nice of him to notice.

"The Prophet won't, but the Quibbler will." I say. Harry nods in understanding as he spots Luna behind me. "Hey, Luna." he greets.

"Hello, Harry. You see my Daddy is doing it for free." she explains. I have to hold back a chuckle at Skeeter's expression.

"For free?! I'm spposed to write this for free?!" she says, disbelievingly.

"Of course. Daddy says it isn't about the money, but having the honour to write for the Quibbler." Luna smiles dreamily.

"Scandalous!"

"Not as scandalous as what the Ministry will think when they find out that you're an Ani-" my threat was cut off, as Skeeter led Harry to sit down and start interviewing him. I hi-five Luna. I can't wait how this'll turn out.

**The Next Morning: Justin's** **POV**

The number of owls that flew in this morning were twice the amount of late. My tawny owl, Jules, dropped two articles on my lap: The Prophet and The Quibbler. The Quibbler. I was about to throw the Quibbler away, when I saw the title: HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN.

It took me a full minute to realize what I was reading. What?! Potter actually bothered to send this out?

"Hey, Justin. Look at this. Want to bet how much people will think he's insane, now?" Dominic asks.

"We should report this." I say. Dominic snorts.

"No need. Malfoy's reporting to his Daddy." he grins. "Imagine the American and Britain Wizarding Worlds at our feet." he says dreamily.

"Yeah..." I answer. Something in the back of my brain doubts itself. Then it quickly dissipates.

"Come on, we'll be late for the toad's class." I say, grabbing my bags and walk out the Hall. I see Alex and Max were walking down the corridor , talking and actually interacting. That's a first.

**3rd** POVAlex and Max were talking about the new degree.

"Doesn't that mean we can do things in class and they can't reprimand us?" Max asks.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to pull something on Trlawney. Now she can't get me in trouble." Alex says.

"There's one problem." Max says. Alex groans not wanting to explain again.

"I told you Max, Trelawney's a fraud-" she stopped abruptly and put a hand over Max's mouth. A the end of the corridor to the right, Ronald and Evilini were discussing something. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Max, go to Transfiguration, I'll be contacting Crumbs." Alex whispers.

"Why?" Max asks.

"Just go!" she whispers. Max didn't need to be told twice. Now, Alex thought. Time to send a letter with Justin's owl.

**[A/N: After updating my other story, I might not update until Christmas break. Sorry :(]**


	19. Response to ceps review

ceps. Thank you for your honest review and I appreciate it. But that doesn't mean you have to say that everybody who has written a story about this crossover seemed like they are either idiots or drunk. Everybody who writes on this site writes wonderfully. Especially the people who write about this crossover. Why don't you try it, before insulting everybody's work? I mean, you couldn't even find one person on this site that makes a good HP/WOWP crossover? There's about 108 stories here! I'm not insulting you. I'm just defending the people who write about this crossover because insulting them by calling them dunk or idiots... I don't know how they can accept that! I'm not going to bother erasing your review until every writer that writes WOWP/HP sees it. I'm not sure if you wrote the exact same thing to each person, but they'll know your opinion of them. I respect your opinion, but I don't like it. I have my own imagination of what would happen so if you don't like it, insult my story only without insulting everyone else's and just stop reading this story.


End file.
